


Для каждой вещи срок и время

by mebfeath, zaboraviti



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Advent 2017, Christmas, F/M, WWII AU, mistletoe abounds, world war two au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mebfeath/pseuds/mebfeath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboraviti/pseuds/zaboraviti
Summary: Он всматривается в деревья на сером от горьких оттенков надвигающейся зимы фоне. За прошедшую неделю температура значительно упала, и земля под ногами каждое утро преображалась из слякотного месива в заиндевелую скользкую сплошную корку — верный признак скорого снега. Рановато в этом году, думает он. Ну конечно. Всё ведь наконец пошло по плану — так почему бы не запороть дело небольшим снегопадом в начале ноября?Снег значит Рождество.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mebfeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mebfeath/gifts).
  * A translation of [Each Thing That in Season Grows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008819) by [mebfeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mebfeath/pseuds/mebfeath). 



> WWII!au – пир во время чумы. то есть, Викбурн во Второй мировой.  
> написано в рамках адвент-календаря 2017 Викбурн-группы на Фейсбуке.
> 
> май же на дворе, скажете вы. ну да, май. а число какое?  
> на самом деле я начала перевод аккурат перед Новым Годом, перевела треть главы, и нахлынули дела. я решила, что потихоньку-полегоньку как-нибудь к следующему Рождеству или НГ закончу. я до сих пор в это верю. в ближайшее время обновлений, тем не менее, не планируется, но первую главу к празднику всё же выложу. с Днем Победы!
> 
> название взято из первого акта шекспировских «Бесплодных усилий любви»:
> 
>  
> 
> _Я розу не прошу в сочельник цвесть,_  
>  А вьюгу в майский день сугроб наместь.  
> Для каждой вещи срок и время есть.

_[© Lady Disdain](http://ladydisdainblog.tumblr.com/) _

 

Нежная зелень лета уступила дорогу бурой ржавчине и апельсиновому золоту осени, которое быстро обернулось скользкой, хлюпающей массой слякоти и мокрой листвы. Но и те унылые краски давно исчезли, утонув в обнимающем лагерь по ночам тумане, за оголившимися деревьями и проплешинами пейзажа, разоренного боевой техникой. Он всматривается в деревья на сером от горьких оттенков надвигающейся зимы фоне. За прошедшую неделю температура значительно упала, и земля под ногами каждое утро преображалась из слякотного месива в заиндевелую скользкую сплошную корку — верный признак скорого снега.  
  
Рановато в этом году, думает он. Ну конечно. Всё ведь наконец пошло по плану — так почему бы не запороть дело небольшим снегопадом в начале ноября?  
  
Снег значит Рождество.  
  
Он отметает мысль в сторону: нет для него Рождества, и ни для кого из его людей тоже нет. У них есть работа, и пусть кажется, что конец войны близок — пусть чувствуется, что наступил перелом — пока еще ничего не закончилось. Им по-прежнему нужно выполнять поставленные задачи, нейтрализовать ключевые цели, освобождать пленных — и всё это имеет решающее значение для успеха Британии. Для успеха всего мира.  
  
Да и что ему, собственно, праздновать?  
  
Интересно, пойдет ли ночью снег, думает он, надеясь, что нет, не пойдет — снег ее команде только во вред. Неурочный снег — значит останутся следы. Да, ее ребята к таким ситуациям подготовлены и знают, что делают, но снег почти всегда осложняет дело, и он беспокоится.  
  
Она врывается в его палатку смерчем — видимо, встреча прошла неудачно.   
  
— Американцы, — ворчит она и практически швыряет папку на импровизированный письменный стол.  
  
— А я-то думал, вы к ним потеплели, — сухо отвечает он.  
  
— Они хотят забрать половину моей команды, сэр! — она почти кричит, и он поднимает брови. — На задание, которое почти наверняка обречено на провал? Ну уж нет!  
  
— Каковы их доводы?  
  
— Например, мы говорим по-немецки лучше них.  
  
Он задумчиво хмурится.  
  
— Они правы, — говорит он. — Удивительно, что они добровольно признают чужое превосходство хоть в чем-то.  
  
Она закатывает глаза.  
  
— Я этого не допущу, сэр.  
  
— Разумеется, мэм.  
  
Она выдыхает, смерив его взглядом.  
  
— Вы знали.  
  
Он пожимает плечами.  
  
— Догадывался. Не за моей же бригадой они явились, — насмешливо произносит он. Она поджимает губы.  
  
— И потом, четверо из моих в ближайшие два месяца уходят на побывку, — говорит она, — и это их первое Рождество за три года. Я их не отзову — разве что сам Гитлер нагрянет!  
  
Она шумно пыхтит. Он кивает. Конфликт ситуации ему понятен: чем дольше они задержатся здесь, тем больше времени будет у нацистов укрепить позиции и отбросить их, мобилизовав оставшиеся крохи сил. Тем больше времени у нацистского командования безвозвратно исчезнуть в лесах.  
  
Но слякоть и дождь, и уже неминуемый снег, и напряжение близкого конца действует на всех: она пробирала его до костей, эта нервная усталость, что сковывала его маленький лагерь. Это была долгая, горькая, изнурительная война, и столько еще нужно сделать. Власть предержащие надеялись, что всё закончится к исходу году, но нацисты капитулировали не так охотно, как им мечталось. Все устали. Всем нужна передышка, чтобы собраться с силами и добить врага до середины следующего года.  
  
Он наблюдает за ней: она сидит за своим импровизированным столом в своей обычной форме и сапогах, разбирая бумаги, роясь в своих вещах и просто создавая шум. Он невольно улыбается краешком губ. Ему так же, как всем остальным, не терпится избавить мир от нацистов и подарить мир разоренному войной миру, в котором они сейчас живут. Он видел беженцев — отчаянные лица женщин и детей, жаждущих тишины, покоя, еды и  _мира_. Она шагала бок о бок с ним, когда они освобождали первый из многочисленных лагерей, когда они только начали постигать истинные масштабы человеческой способности  _разрушать_. Но конец войны означает, что она уедет, вернется в Англию, как и он, и исчезнет из его жизни.  
  
Похоже, война сделала его неописуемым эгоистом, и он ощущает щупальца стыда, вползающие в душу. Бригадный генерал, влюбившийся в кроху-петарду капитана. По правде говоря, стыдно ему за себя только совсем чуть-чуть. Она его единственный лучик света в этой войне, но и этот лучик омрачен тенью смерти, мраком жестокости и обмана.  
  
— А вы бы согласились, сэр? — спрашивает она позднее, когда он уже собирается выйти из палатки.  
  
— Решать не мне, — говорит он, понимая, что ответ его звучит пустой отговоркой, хотя это совсем не так. Она сбежала из дома, чтобы сражаться в рядах Сопротивления — с невероятным успехом, судя по тем байкам, что он слышал — прежде чем уступить уговорам родственников вступить в более формализованное и менее опасное подразделение. Она раз за разом доказывала свою компетентность, свою силу — следствие характера, личности и опыта, и он не позволит ей больше так опираться на его советы. Поначалу он принял ее под свое крыло, этот прекрасный маленький фейерверк, воспламеняющий всё на своем пути, но, осознав, на что она способна, кем она в действительности является без своей фамилии, он стал всё чаще отступать в сторону. Теперь она может летать и без его помощи, а он готов на это смотреть.  
  
Наверное. Он вовсе не уверен, что его сердце способно это выдержать. Но он это сделает, потому что это  _она_.  
  
Она опускает глаза, отворачивается, теребит документы.   
  
— Вы примете верное решение, — тихо произносит он, и она снова поднимает на него взгляд. — Как всегда.  
  
Она коротко кивает, и он покидает палатку.  
  


***

  
  
— От них нигде нет покоя! — стонет она, плюхаясь за стол рядом с ним. Он, вздернув брови, глядит в проем двери на ярко освещенную столовую рядового состава, значительно более людную и шумную, чем обычно.   
  
— Они наши союзники, — напоминает он ей.  
  
— Мы в них не нуждаемся, сэр, — бросает она, и он окидывает ее пристальным взглядом. Это заведомая неправда, и ей это прекрасно известно.  
  
— Кто это был? — спрашивает он, отхлебывая пиво из своего бокала и сознательно не смотря на нее. Ее взгляд прожигает дыру в его виске, и он слегка поворачивает голову.  
  
Она в ярости, думает он. Она вполне может его ударить. Однако она просто опускает взгляд и крепко стискивает собственный стакан.  
  
— Некто по имени Александр.  
  
Он не спрашивает подробностей. О том, как всё закончилось, он может легко прочесть по пылающему в ее глазах огню.   
  
— Полагаю, Александр уже кастрат, — говорит он. Она так резко поворачивает к нему голову, что он всерьез опасается, не повредила ли она шею. Но она отводит глаза, фыркает, прикрыв рот ладошкой, и содрогается всем телом от безмолвного смеха, и он посмеивается вместе с ней.  
  


***

  
  
— Ну нет, — решительно чеканит она. — Нет, — повторяет она раскрасневшемуся, скалящему зубы молодому американцу, стоящему на лестнице у двери, в которую они только что вошли, направляясь из офицерской столовой в столовую рядового состава. — Нет.  
  
Он стоит в трех шагах позади нее, скрестив руки на груди. Ему всегда нравилось наблюдать. Кроме того, этого ей нужно не покалечить, а он уже видит знакомые признаки надвигающейся бури.  
  
— Так Рождество ведь, — отвечает солдат, словно сошедший с плаката, призывающего записаться в армию Соединенных Штатов, и она слегка склоняет голову набок. — Мэм, — поспешно добавляет парень, быстрым взглядом окинув ее плечи, спустившись на несколько ступенек с лестницы и вытянувшись перед ней.  
  
— Да хоть второе пришествие Христа, мне плевать, боец.  
  
— Так просто чуток позабавиться, мэм, — отвечает он и, медленно соображая, что именно ляпнул, меняется в лице. Губы Мельбурна, наблюдающего за ним, дергаются в мимолетной усмешке. Она делает шаг вперед, слегка опустив голову, и у парня от щек отливает вся краска.  
  
— Опаньки, — тихо выдыхает голос у Мельбурна за спиной, и он едва сдерживает смешок. Уж кто-кто, а бедняге Альфреду капитанский норов хорошо знаком. Эта мысль заставляет его обернуться: о, да у нас зрители. Происходящее не осталось незамеченным, и вокруг собралась почти вся столовая.  
  
В глубине души он доволен. Его собственные люди перешептываются, и те, кто знают ее, раcскажут остальным, но одно дело услышать слухи, и совсем другое — увидеть собственными глазами. Эта группа американцев теперь знает, с кем имеет дело, и так же узнает следующая. Они сами увидят, какова она, эта капитан — эта красивая  _женщина_ , у которой больше власти, на которой больше ответственности, чем когда-либо достанется большинству из них, — женщина, которая ни от кого не потерпит неуважения.  
  
— Ваше имя, боец? — Голос гладок как шелк, только на самом деле это вовсе не шелк, а полированная сталь, и Мельбурн внезапно осознает, как он рад, что к нему такой голос вряд ли когда-нибудь будет обращен.  
  
— Рядовой Аарон Ренделл, мэм! — почти что выкрикивает американец, не сводя глаз с точки на стене за ее спиной.  _Соображает парень_ , думает он. У него еще есть шансы выжить.  
  
— Откуда родом, рядовой Ренделл?  
  
— Вермонт, мэм.  
  
— Как давно в Европе, рядовой?  
  
— Ставлю полфунта, что дело кончится слезами, — шепчет Альфред, склонившись к его уху.  
  
— По рукам, — шепчет он в ответ. Не кончится, не в этот раз. Не перед ребятами из его части. То ли дело боевая обстановка. Тут же обычное дело, повседневное, дисциплина, уважение к вышестоящему чину. Она жестка и не склонна к компромиссам, но не жестока.  
  
— Восемь месяцев, мэм!  
  
— Я так понимаю, дома девушка ждет?  
  
— Да, мэм! — чуть сбивчиво.  
  
— И как по-вашему, хорошенькая она, рядовой?  
  
— Красавица, мэм! — Мельбурн снова не сдерживает улыбку: в голосе рядового сквозит замешательство.  
  
— Вы не видели свою девушку восемь месяцев, рядовой, и при этом решили развесить омелу в военном лагере, насчитывающем двести семнадцать женщин и четыре тысячи мужчин, на шестом году мировой войны. — Она смолкает. В столовой стоит гробовая тишина. — Вы полагаете, что вы верно оценили ситуацию, рядовой?  
  
Лицо бойца выдает внутреннюю панику.  
  
— Нет, мэм.  
  
— Так я и думала, — ледяным голосом подытоживает она. — Вольно.  
  
Рядовой тем не менее стоит, вытянувшись в струнку, пока она обходит его и выходит из столовой, и продолжает стоять, когда мимо него проходит Мельбурн — и тот мимоходом хлопает парня по плечу.  
  
— Молодец, — беззлобно говорит он, и у молодого человека опускаются плечи.  
  
— Он не виноват, что он американец, — бросает Мельбурн ей вслед, негромко, чтобы слышно было только ей. Она останавливается и поджидает, пока он поравнялся с ней.  
  
— Я не поддамся сомнительному очарованию веточки полупаразитической флоры, инициирующей бесчисленное количество неловких взаимодействий и навязывающей близость людям, которые в иных обстоятельствах и не дотронулись бы друг до друга! — восклицает она.  
  
— Ну, празднично, — невозмутимым тоном отвечает он и ухмыляется, поймав ее хмурый взгляд. — Вам не кажется, что вы самую малость перегнули палку? — продолжает он чуть погодя, остановившись и подняв взгляд на чернильно черное небо. Даже не глядя на нее, он знает, что она закатила глаза в ответ. — Восемь месяцев, — напоминает он.  
  
— Вы действительно считаете, что развесить по лагерю омелу — это хорошая мысль? — в ее голосе слышится легкое недоумение.  
  
— Не сказал бы. Однако, цитируя ваши же слова — идет шестой год войны. Ребятам не помешает немного радости в этой адской дыре, — бормочет он. — Где ж ее еще вешать. — Он пожимает плечами. — Кроме того, не так уж и далеко Рождество.  
  
Она недоверчиво щурится на него.  
  
— Почему вы так отстаиваете эту затею, сэр?  
  
— Я не отстаиваю, я всего лишь морально вас подготавливаю, потому что вы увидите эту омелу на том же месте завтра же вечером, — ухмыляется он. — Вы ведь знаете, Леопольд обожает американцев. Спокойной ночи, — добавляет он и поворачивает на импровизированную аллею, ведущую к его жилищу.  
  


***

  
  
Конечно, он знает, какие ходят слухи, но ему всё равно. И потом, если люди будут думать, что она спит с ним, бригадным генералом Уильямом Мельбурном, они, скорее всего, оставят ее в покое, и он этому более чем рад. Ей и без того достается гораздо больше, чем должно бы, из-за одного только ее пола.  
  
Конечно, он знает, что будут говорить за ее спиной, но оно, пожалуй, того стоит. Она уже распяла не одного неосторожного и успела заслужить достаточно уважения у тех, кто ее знает, чтобы кто-либо всерьез считал, что она всего добилась через постель. Да и имя выдает ее с головой: не секс, так непотизм, так что он рад чему угодно, лишь бы хоть как-то оградить ее. С остальным она справится сама.  
  
О да. Это она умеет.  
  
Один из недавно прибывших бельгийцев, тоже капитан, излишне настойчив и излишне фамильярен с ней однажды вечером. Когда она имеет неосторожность пройти под висящей над дверью омелой и он увязывается за ней, у нее кончается терпение. Мельбурн даже не пытается ее остановить. Бельгиец хромает не меньше суток, и его хромота доносит информацию до остальных лучше, чем что-либо.  
  
Палатку Мельбурна едва не сносит от крика подполковника бельгийцев. Он вызывает ее к себе, она является и встает по стойке смирно, с каменным лицом. В принципе, она ему не подчиняется, поскольку получает приказы непосредственно из Штаба межвойсковых операций, но это его бригада и его лагерь, к тому же она всего лишь капитан, а он генерал и отвечает за нее, поэтому это в принципе его дело тоже.  
  
— Я требую предъявить ей обвинение, господин генерал! — разоряется бельгиец. Представителю страны, которой четыре года назад надрали зад нацисты и которую союзные войска освободили меньше пары месяцев назад, стоило бы вести себя поскромнее.  
  
Мельбурн со вздохом потирает висок. Выражение ее лица из бесстрастного становится разъяренным, и он примирительно поднимает руку.  
  
— Я понимаю ваши чувства, господин подполковник, и совершенно с вами согласен. — Он видит, как на секунду широко распахиваются ее глаза и как она мгновенно отводит взгляд, как лицо ее вновь каменеет. — Я с радостью дам показания на вашем трибунале, поскольку сам был свидетелем инцидента.  
  
Бельгиец растерян.  
  
— На каком трибунале?  
  
— На котором будут судить вашего человека. Как минимум — за нарушение воинской дисциплины.   
  
Бельгиец таращится на него, разинув рот.  
  
— Разумеется, я предоставлю исчерпывающий, подробный отчет о поведении всех участников инцидента и нашему, и вашему командованию.  
  
Бельгиец, лицо которого приобретает весьма нездоровый оттенок красного, поворачивает к ней голову и переводит взгляд обратно на Мельбурна.   
  
— С ней всё в порядке, в то время как мой капитан едва ходит, господин генерал!  
  
— Так пусть учится не распускать руки, — отрезает Мельбурн. — Ваши люди гости в моем лагере. Если мне еще раз придется решать подобный вопрос, я сообщу командованию, что вы неспособны поддерживать элементарные нормы подобающего поведения у своих людей, господин подполковник.  
  
Бельгиец шипит ей что-то по-французски и вылетает из палатки, и Мельбурн, испустив вздох, садится.   
  
— Где же вы научились этому замечательному приему?  
  
— У одного бельгийского агента в Сопротивлении, — дергаются насмешливо ее губы.  
  
Он закрывает глаза и изо всех сил пытается не улыбнуться.  
  
— Ну конечно.  
  


***

  
  
**Двенадцатью месяцами ранее**  
  
Его не особо интересует эта новая команда УСО*, приписанная к его бригаде.  _Эксперимент по внедрению малых, более независимых команд в крупные подразделения_ , сообщает ему Леопольд.  _Их задача — инфильтрация, разведка и саботаж._  
  
УСО — совсем другая порода бойцов, и он по опыту знает, что обычно они не вписываются в другие полки. Это некадровые военные, добровольцы, записавшиеся на специальную службу и проделывающие крайнее необычные вещи в зонах боевых действий. Тем не менее, они быстро стали элитными боевыми отрядами, которым поручали небольшие, но очень важные задания.  
  
Эти люди обычно чертовски высокомерны. Добавь сюда молодых солдат, у которых тестостерон из ушей лезет, солдат, изнуренных годами боев, но всё еще стремящихся показать себя, и… Мельбурн озадаченно потирает висок.  
  
Остается только надеяться, что этот самый капитан Кент, кем бы он ни был, способен контролировать своих людей — только стычек в лагере не хватало. Какие бы молодцы ни работали в полевом госпитале, там едва управлялись с пациентами, поступавшими каждые несколько недель. К чему им еще и жертвы тестостерона и глупости?  
  
Однако приказ есть приказ. А вместе с приказом получено сообщение из Штаба межвойсковых операций с намеком быть паинькой. Придется делать как велено. Ну, хоть интересно будет. О капитане Кенте он слышал только, что тот обладает особыми навыками и свободно владеет французским и немецким.  
  
Капитан Кент оказывается буквально совсем не таким, как он ожидал.  
  
— Капитан Виктория Кент, прибыла соответственно приказу, господин генерал! — чеканит она, отдавая ему честь. Ее люди стоят по стойке смирно за ее спиной.  
  
Вот оно что. Вот так особые навыки.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в лагерь Б, капитан, — говорит он, игнорируя отвисшие челюсти своих людей, воззрившихся на капитана. Капитана-женщину. Они об Управлении специальных операций ничего не знают — они видят перед собой капитана женского пола, у которой в подчинении пятнадцать мужиков.  
  
— Спасибо, сэр.  
  
— Лейтенант Пэджет проводит вас и ваших людей в вашу казарму. Вы наверняка не прочь освежиться после долгой дороги.   
  
— Да, сэр. Спасибо, сэр.  
  
_Красивая_ , услужливо и совсем некстати замечает разум. Огонь в огромных голубых глазах и плотно сжатые челюсти: она давно уже поняла, что на войне — и в мире, которым правят мужчины — красота — одновременно и благословение, и проклятие. Но она не стала бы капитаном УСО, не будь она несгибаемой умницей.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что женщину сделали капитаном, — позже ощеривается Конрой. Мельбурн открывает рот, чтобы осадить наглеца-майора, но слышит за спиной:  
  
— Генерал Леопольд счел, что ваши  _мужчины_  не годятся для требуемого задания, потому и прислал меня.   
  
Все на миг теряют дар речи от потрясения. Выражение лица Конроя поистине комично, но смеяться никак нельзя.  
  
— Капитан, — предупреждает Мельбурн, и она кивает.  
  
— Прошу прощения, господин генерал. Майор, — однако в голосе ее ни намека на извиняющийся тон нет. Он перехватывает взгляд Альфреда и коротко кивает. Пэджет протискивается к ней.  
  
— Капитан, не желаете ли осмотреть лагерь? Территория большая, тут легко заблудиться.  
  
— Была бы вам весьма признательна, господин лейтенант. Спасибо, — кивает она, поймав его взгляд.  
  
— Да кем она себя возомнила? — плюется Конрой, когда она и Альфред выходят из палатки.  
  
— Капитаном, майор.  
  
— Плевать мне, кто она, она…  
  
Мельбурн знает, что за этим последует, и не желает этого слышать.  
  
— Она капитан армии его величества, и вы не смеете подобным образом отзываться о своих коллегах-офицерах в моем лагере, майор. Я ясно выражаюсь? — твердо говорит он. Конрой с секунду стоит, уставившись на него, и наконец кивает.  
  
— Да, сэр, — цедит он, и Мельбурн кивает тоже и отворачивается к письменному столу.  
  
Вот и начались они, эти стычки. Он предчувствовал, что без проблем не обойдется, но чтоб так… Она проблема в кубе.  
  
Агент УСО, отборный боец, обученный лучше большинства людей в его лагерей — и женщина. Однако о первом знает он один, они же будут видеть только женщину.  
  
Что ж, проблема так проблема. Зато интересная.


	2. Chapter 2

_[© Lady Disdain](http://ladydisdainblog.tumblr.com/) _

 

 **Ноябрь 1944 года**  
  
— Разведданные оказались верными — это действительно еще один лагерь, — говорит она. — Гарри подобрался достаточно близко и разглядел ограждения и вышки.  
  
Он смотрит на нее в смятении — да сколько их вообще, этих лагерей? — и прикрывает глаза. Из всего, что они делали, из всего, что они видели, эти лагеря хуже всего. Образы, выжженные в его памяти, всплывают непрошено, заставая бодрствующий мозг врасплох.  
  
После первого лагеря она тихо предложила послать запрос на увеличение количества капелланов, быть может, так им всем хоть удастся урвать больше часа сна за раз.  
  
И это ведь еще даже не Германия.  
  
— По его мнению, лагерь пересыльный, а значит, там должны быть личные дела — если этот такой же, остальные. — Ее глаза блестят. Да, он чувствует то же самое. — Судя по фотографиям, город практически пуст, — добавляет она, показывая на устилающие стол аэрофотоснимки. — В этой зоне, скорее всего, тоже никого, там одни открытые поля. — Он понимает, к чему она ведет. — Завтра ночью новолуние, сэр. — Он задумчиво изучает ее лицо. Это выражение ему хорошо знакомо, он очень часто видел его за прошедший год.  
  
— Рапорт?  
  
Она вручает ему стопку листов, самодовольно сияя.  
  
— Гарри поведет.  
  
— Вторую ночь подряд? — спрашивает он, просматривая документ, и поднимает на нее глаза.  
  
Она слегка склоняет голову набок.  
  
— По правилам можно три, сэр. — Он бросает на нее хмурый взгляд. — Он зол.  
  
— Как и все мы.  
  
— Гарри лучше всего работает на злости.  
  
Он делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает. Это их работа: быстрое проникновение, быстрый отход, узнать что нужно, убрать кого нужно, и они в своем деле хороши. Она хороша.  
  
— Только разведка, — говорит он. — Радиомолчание.  
  
— Есть.  


***

  
  
— Осуществляется ваше желание, — показывает он ей листок два дня спустя. — Пришел приказ подвинуть линию фронта на двадцать миль вперед и захватить лагерь и город. — Она сверкает торжествующей улыбкой. — Разведданные вашей команды убедили командование в необходимости захвата лагеря и железнодорожных путей. — Большего комплимента он сказать ей не мог. Она и ее команда выполнили свой долг перед отечеством, внесли свой вклад, сделали что-то стоящее, что-то хорошее.  
  
Ее лицо твердеет.  
  
— Когда выдвигаемся?  


***

  
  
В этом лагере, как и во всех остальных, что они успели освободить, ни одного солдата — охрана сбежала много дней назад. Пять сотен пленных встретили их, как ангелов, ниспосланных небом. Это и есть лучшая и худшая сторона войны, думает он. Ему никогда не забыть облегчение и радость на изнуренных лицах. Никому их них этого не забыть.  
  
В городе их ждет то же самое, и после того, как оставшаяся горстка горожан убеждается в их добрых намерениях, их встречают с распростертыми объятиями. И тогда он впервые радуется, что к его бригаде прикреплена небольшая бельгийская часть — поразительно, что значит для людей, годами живших в иностранной оккупации, наконец увидеть соотечественников.  
  
Именно разведданные ее команды, именно ее тщательное планирование и исполнение операции привело к этому успеху, и потому он более чем счастлив при первой же возможности сказать: «Отличная работа, капитан». Она расплывается в удовлетворенной улыбке, и он не может сдержать собственную.  
  
Однако любой успех — это повод для празднования, и в столовой в эту ночь творится безудержное буйство. Он невольно смеется с ними. Они это заслужили.  
  
Позже, когда он ловит ее взгляд с противоположного конца помещения, когда выпито немного алкоголя под громогласный смех, что-то мелькает в ее глазах, и он не может отвести взгляд. Он смотрит, как ее лицо принимает серьезное выражение — ее глаза держат его взгляд цепко, не отпускают, пока его наконец не отвлекает вопрос Палмерстона. И мысленно не позволяя себе дать название тому, что ощущает — тому, что отражается в ее глазах — он тем не менее знает, что и она всё читает по его лицу.  
  
Он так сопротивлялся этому чувству, он гнал мысли о ней снова и снова, но как он ни старался, ничто не способно было надолго вышибить ее из его головы. Не помогает делу и то, что она делит офицерскую палатку с остальными офицерами, а потому убрать ее с глаз долой и из сердца вон буквально физически невозможно.  
  
Ко всему прочему, она ему просто нравилась. Запальчивая, но забавная, с умом острым, как бритва… он получал искреннее удовольствие от общения с ней. У нее всегда наготове был миллион вопросов, так отчаянно она стремилась научиться у него всему, что могла, у него, у человека, которого она — как он вскоре понял — уважала. Она никому не давала спуску и сдачи часто давала так, что мало не покажется, а потому большинство сослуживцев к ней не цеплялись. Всё это, плюс успешные первые задания ее команды, стало надежным фундаментом ее репутации. Он никогда не забудет, какое лицо было у майора Конроя, когда она вернулась с целой и невредимой командой, выполнив все поставленные задачи, да еще и добыв семь бутылок вина, с извинениями, что вина так мало — просто каждый мог унести всего по бутылке.  
  
Славно было выиграть то пари, а от улыбки, которой она его наградила, узнав, что он поставил на ее успех, у него едва не остановилось сердце. Он никогда ни на кого и ни на что не ставил, но презрительный оскал Конроя все-таки подстегнул его.  
  
Она умудрилась влезть к нему в душу, преодолев все заслоны, эта взрывная красавица капитан с ярко-голубыми глазами, и он решил: пусть. Ничего ведь не может быть между ними, и ничего не будет. Она, юная, красивая, ни за что не ответит на чувства немолодого, уставшего от жизни мужчины — ей такое и в голову не придет.  
  
Но этот ее взгляд сейчас… как же он ошибался.  
  
Когда он смотрит на нее снова, она уже улыбается и смеется со своей командой, и он задерживает взгляд на несколько коротких секунд. А не стоило бы: она чувствует его взгляд и поворачивает голову, смотрит мягко, но настороженно, и он не выдерживает, он отворачивается и вскоре тихо покидает столовую, распрощавшись с соседями по столу.  
  
— Генерал! Куда вы? — слышит он за спиной и оборачивается, смерив ее изумленным взглядом. — Почему не празднуете? Вы ведь всегда говорите, как важно подавать хороший пример своим людям, сэр, — тараторит она.  
  
Он качает головой.  
  
— Слишком много работы. Нужно проследить, чтобы добытые вами документы попали к Леопольду. — Оправдание так себе, и им обоим это известно.  
  
— Прямо сейчас? — спрашивает она, слегка сощурившись.  
  
— Да.  
  
Она хмурит брови.  
  
— Как вы и сказали, я должен подавать хороший пример своим людям. Во всем, — подчеркивает он, а потом разворачивается и уходит.  


***

  
  
Она еще не до конца осознала, понимает он, что она уже не в Сопротивлении, что она командир и не может участвовать в каждой операции просто потому, что ей так хочется. Она молода и красива, и он знает, как именно Сопротивление использует женщин, но теперь у нее другая жизнь. Более того, она женщина в боевой зоне, к тому же владеет французским и немецким, и в боевой обстановке она одновременно чрезвычайно ценный актив и огромная ответственность для других. У него нет ни малейших сомнений, что любой член ее команды — и большая часть его бригады — в конечном счете сломается под пыткой, если пытать будут ее.  
  
Они многократно это обсуждают, и всякий раз она слушает его с бунтарским выражением лица. Ясное дело, ей не нравится то, что он говорит, но в итоге она обещает, что участвовать будет только в тех операциях, в которых ее участие необходимо. Он сдается.  
  
Утром у его двери появляется Гарри, огорошив его сообщением, что отбывшая вчера утром группа задерживается.  
  
— Где капитан Кент?  
  
— Она с ними, сэр.  
  
Он недоуменно моргает, едва успев удержаться от дальнейших расспросов. Довольно и того, что он не знал о ее участии в операции, не хватало еще спрашивать причину.  
  
— Какая задержка?  
  
— Шесть часов. Расчетное время возвращения было четыре ноль-ноль, сэр.  
  
_Шесть часов_ , вопит разум, и он усилием воли подавляет панику.  _Сосредоточься_.  
  
Проходит еще четыре часа, и они возвращаются. Падает снег, холод собачий, и он весь извелся. Они еще никогда так не задерживались. На операцию было отпущено двадцать четыре часа.  
  
Они пропали на тридцать четыре.  
  
— Генерал! — слышит он крик сунувшегося в дверной проем Гарри и вылетает из кабинета. Она стоит посреди улицы, ее люди стоят за ее спиной, промерзшие, с ног до головы покрытые грязью и сеном, смотрят на него с опаской. Живые.  
  
За несколько секунд он успевает испытать полный спектр эмоций, от безмерного облегчения до едва сдерживаемой ярости.   
  
— Капитан, в мой кабинет, сейчас же! — чеканит он, разворачиваясь на каблуках.  
  
Он врывается в кабинет, едва не трясясь. Понимая, что должен взять себя в руки прежде, чем откроет рот, он делает глубокий вдох, запускает руки в волосы, опирается на письменный стол.  
  
Услышав ее шаги, он выдыхает, медленно, неслышно.  
  
— Почему вы отправились на операцию? — тихо спрашивает он, смотря на ее бледное лицо, перемазанные щеки, розовый от мороза нос.  
  
— Нужен был кто-то, владеющий немецким, сэр, — говорит она, и он сжимает кулаки.  
  
— В вашей команде таких четыре человека, — отвечает он как можно спокойнее. Она моргает, и в следующую секунду лицо ее искажается гневом.  
  
— Майло ранен, Артур еще нездоров, а двое других не отдыхали уже несколько недель!  
  
— Почему вы посылаете их на задания всех сразу? — парирует он. Она отшатывается, возмущенная несправедливостью намека: какой же из тебя командир?  
  
— Не посылаю. Следующим должен был идти Майло, — скрипит она. — Только вот нелегко пройти четыре мили на свежерастянутой лодыжке.  _Сэр_.  
  
— Вы должны были отложить операцию, если не располагали необходимыми кадрами, — говорит он. Она стискивает зубы.  
  
— Я располагала кадрами…  
  
— Вы не кадр! — повышает он голос, перебивая ее, и она вздрагивает, крепче сжимая кулаки, в тонкую полоску сжимая губы. — Вы актив. Вам не позволено рисковать собственной безопасностью помимо случаев, когда иного выбора нет! Вас могли взять в плен или убить!  
  
— Тогда я погибла бы со своей командой!  
  
— Именно этого я и боюсь! — кричит он, и она таращится на него своими огромными глазищами, приоткрыв рот… эх. Вот оно, вот для чего нужен устав. Она для него важнее, чем кто-либо в этом лагере. Какая уж тут, к дьяволу, объективность. Он закрывает глаза. Он опускает голову.   
  
Она всё молчит, только смотрит и смотрит. Он заставляет себя взглянуть в ее полные муки глаза. Перемазанное грязью лицо ее пылает. Прекрасная. Бесценная.  _Живая_.  
  
— Вы ранены? — Она мотает головой.  
  
— Нет, сэр.  
  
— Кто-нибудь из ваших?  
  
— Нет, сэр.  
  
— Что произошло?  
  
— В фермерский дом вернулась группа, — дрожащим голосом рапортует она. — Видимо, не так он был заброшен, как могло показаться по аэрофотоснимкам. Их было четверо. Коллаборационисты. Пришлось ждать, пока они уснут. — Он молча кивает. — Простите, сэр, — почти ровным голосом добавляет она, и он опять кивает.  
  
— Ступайте, приведите себя в порядок.  
  
Она выходит, и он, рухнув в кресло, роняет голову на руки.  


***

  
  
По-настоящему пьяной он ее никогда не видел. Пожалуй, за всё то время, что он с ней знаком, пьяна она и не бывала. И это разумно: конечно, ее команда за ней приглядела бы, но… как она и напомнила тому юнцу, американскому солдату — пять лет войны, почти четыре тысячи мужчин. Однако вот она сидит, кажется, вполне себе под мухой. Он наблюдает за ней украдкой. Уже перевалило за полночь. Она почти одна в пустой, как и полагается в такое время, столовой. Собственно, и ее тут быть не должно — отбой был полтора часа назад — но он придираться не станет.  
  
Гарри видел, как он вошел, Гарри хлопает ее по плечу, встает и выходит, быстро отсалютовав: «Генерал». Он направляется к ней.  
  
— Капитан, — здоровается он. Она поворачивается к нему и поднимается. Она смотрит на него блестящими в тусклом свете походного фонаря глазищами, моргает, как сова, и ее губы расплываются в широчайшей улыбке. Ему стоит большого труда не улыбнуться в ответ.  
  
— Генерал!  
  
— Развлекаетесь?  
  
— Да, — заявляет она, подумав немного. Его губы трогает улыбка.  
  
— Вам, наверное, неплохо бы отправиться отдыхать, — предлагает он, и она делает к нему шаг.  
  
— Но я не хочу спать! — восклицает она — пожалуй, чуть более радостно, чем предполагает ситуация. — Праздновать нужно! Мы ведь почти в Германии!  
  
Ее энтузиазм заставляет его слегка усмехнуться помимо воли. Виктория навеселе совершенно такая же, как капитан Кент, только… веселее. И она это заслужила: в общем и целом союзные войска заняли чуть более сотни километров меньше, чем за две недели, и теперь они расположились у германской границы. Командование надеялось закончить войну к Рождеству, но сейчас, думает он, в штабе рады будут, если хотя бы получится перейти германскую границу к середине декабря. Впереди еще немало боев.  
  
— Верно, — тихо произносит он, окидывая взглядом пустое помещение, убеждаясь, что они здесь одни. Она делает еще шаг.  
  
— Всё почти закончилось, — так же тихо говорит она, и лицо ее мрачнеет.  
  
— Вы как будто разочарованы, — отвечает он, разворачиваясь и шагая к двери. Негоже будет, если его застанут наедине с подвыпившей капитаном в столовой посреди ночи.  
  
— Нет. Да, — запинается она, хмурясь, шагая плечом к плечу с ним. — Разочарована, но не тем, что война закончится. Я просто не хочу домой.  
  
Он медленно кивает, отлично ее понимая.  
  
— Не хочу расставаться с вами, — шепчет она, и вдруг оказывается, что она стоит очень, очень близко, и взгляд ее мечется между его глазами и его ртом, ой, зря она это. Только не здесь, только не сейчас, особенно с учетом бродящего в ее венах алкоголя.  
  
Она — его…? Не может быть.  
  
Воздух между ними наэлектризован, и всего-то взять да чуточку наклониться, слегка повернуть голову, и она дотянется до его губ, и…  
  
— Невозможно всегда получать то, чего хочется, — тихо, обрывисто говорит он, словно долг перед страной и любовь к ней силой выдирают из его рта каждое слово. Он делает шаг назад, смотря на… да куда угодно, лишь бы только ненароком не взглянуть на ее губы, на ее глаза… и легонько обхватив ладонями ее плечи, чтобы помешать ей приблизиться.  
  
И когда он наконец заставляет себя посмотреть ей в глаза, сердце в его груди разрывается от того, что он в них видит.  
  
_Слезы_.  
  
Рот ее, еще минуту назад чуть приоткрытый, сомкнут. Она тяжело сглатывает, отводит и опускает взгляд. Она отступает, она поворачивается и выбегает в дверь, и он машинально отпускает ее плечи и смотрит ей вслед.  
  
А когда запрокидывает голову и потирает шею, то видит над своей головой проклятущую омелу, как раз там, где она едва не поцеловала его, хотя лагерь уже в полутора сотнях миль от того места, где ее повесили в первый раз. Черт бы побрал того, кто прислал к ним американцев.


	3. Chapter 3

_[© Lady Disdain](http://ladydisdainblog.tumblr.com/) _

 

Они всегда хорошо ладили. Мельбурн никогда не позволял себе ее недооценивать, а она всецело была предана делу, и за те добрые двенадцать месяцев, что ее команда ютится в его бригаде, между ними установилось такое легкое, непринужденное товарищество. Их обоих удивляет, что командование так надолго оставило их в покое, но вместе они — слаженный, эффективный механизм. Он уже сбился со счету, сколько раз ему приходилось оспаривать командное решение, борясь за то, чтобы Виктория и ее люди продолжали оставаться в его лагере.  
  
Но на сей раз ему не победить.  
  
Команду Виктории хотят послать в недавно освобожденную Грецию. Ситуация изменилась — союзники явно побеждают. Теперь уже недолго осталось, не годы — месяцы. Но отряды УСО, работающие в Средиземноморье, изнурены месяцами упорной борьбы, им нужны свежие силы. Идут разговоры о переназначении их в силы самообороны, что-то еще о Нормандских островах… и он никак не возьмет в толк, какого черта понадобилось снимать ее крохотную команду с германо-бельгийской границы, где они каждую неделю продвигаются вперед, занимая всё новые позиции, освобождая города и собирая невероятное количество разведданных и свидетельства, подбираясь всё ближе к Берлину. Но приказы идут сверху, и непохоже, чтобы они подлежали обжалованию. Мельбурн догадывается, кто за этим стоит.  
  
После очередного бесполезного совещания с Леопольдом и Пилем он швыряет фуражку через весь кабинет — новый кабинет, любезно предоставленный небольшим, ныне заброшенным бельгийским городком, через который они только что прошли. Тогда-то он и понимает, как глубоко и надежно влип.  
  
Виктория появляется в его кабинете поздно вечером, когда он уже успел опрокинуть два стакана виски, который держит для особых случаев, и тусклый свет не способен скрыть отчаяние на его лице.  
  
— Мои люди не хотят уезжать, — тихо признается она, закончив рвать и метать по поводу некомпетентности и вмешательства своего дяди и Пиля, и вообще всех, кто пришел ей на ум, и он легко читает между строк.  _Я не хочу уезжать._  
  
Он смотрит в ее огромные глаза, сверкающие на него с противоположной стороны комнаты, и видя явную муку в них, окончательно понимает, как сильно они друг к другу привязались, нарушив все правила. Какой же он идиот. Он поставил под угрозу ее карьеру, репутацию, возможно, даже самый исход войны, и из-за чего? Из-за своих чувств.  
  
— Знаю, — только и отвечает он, резко, едко. Она смотрит на него неотрывно, с секунду, не больше, а потом разворачивается и уходит.  
  
  


***

 — У УСО тридцать отрядов — и два из них в Северной Африке, присматривают за Тобруком и Эль-Аламейном. Могли бы отправить один из них! Им ведь ближе — нам несколько недель отсюда добираться, через пол-Европы и два моря!  
  
Он не спрашивает, откуда ей известно о местонахождении других отрядов УСО.   
  
— Вас не запросили бы, если бы не считали, что ваша команда лучше всего подходит для этого задания, тем более с учетом такого расстояния.  
  
Она сверлит его свирепым взглядом.  
  
— Вы правда в это верите, сэр? Вы действительно считаете, что дело в военных операциях?  
  
Мельбурн молчит.  
  
— Это Леопольд попросил, — тихо говорит она.  
  
— О чем попросил? — ровным голосом отзывается он, хотя прекрасно знает ответ. Слухи наверняка уже давно до него дошли, но Леопольд достаточно умен, чтобы разбираться, где пустая болтовня, а где не совсем пустая.  
  
Видимо, разобрался и решил, что не совсем. И не то чтобы ошибся.  
  
Виктория отвечает ему многозначительным взглядом. Он качает головой.  
  
— Мы не знаем полной картины, сейчас столько открытых фронтов по всей Европе и в Азии. А послужной список вашей команды говорит сам за себя.  
  
— Но мы успешно работаем здесь!  
  
— А им нужно, чтобы вы были там!  
  
— Вы не хотите, чтобы я осталась? — с жаром выдает она, с потаенной болью, и выбор слов ее весьма красноречив. Думать нужно не о том, хочет ли  _он_ , чтобы  _она_  осталась, или о том, что  _она_  не хочет покидать  _его_. Думать нужно о приказах и долге, отрядах, частях, полках, структуре командования, а всё зашло так далеко, и если она будет продолжать в том же духе, у нее будут крупные неприятности. Столько лет она была образцовым оперативником — иначе не стала бы капитаном, с протекцией или без — но теперь в дело замешаны  _чувства_ , эмоции, и всё разваливается на части.  
  
Нет, он ей не позволит. Эта чертова война скоро закончится, и он не позволит ей загубить последние месяцы ее военной карьеры только потому, что он ей нравится.  
  
— Приказы существуют не просто так, — желчно произносит он, и лицо ее искажается от боли. Но она быстро берет себя в руки, лицо становится ровным, равнодушным, взгляд спокойным, жестким, и ему хочется протянуть руку, дотронуться, извиниться…  
  
— Да, генерал. — Не смотря на него, Виктория проходит мимо и твердым шагом покидает его кабинет.  
  
 

***

Он читает лежащую на столе телеграмму, недоуменно моргает. Ох, как же он зол на нее. Она, очевидно, переговаривалась с Лондоном и своими дядями и, вероятно, с остальными членами своего обширного влиятельного семейства. Она загубит свою карьеру, если будет продолжать так вот пытаться добиться своего.  
  
— Пэджет, найдите капитана Кент.  
  
— Есть, сэр.  
  
Несколько минут спустя она стоит в его кабинете по стойке смирно, уставившись в одну точку слева от его головы — чтобы не смотреть ему в глаза.  
  
Так она не стояла перед ним уже почти год.  
  
— Похоже, ваш приказ изменился, капитан.  
  
— Да, сэр, — отвечает она пресным голосом.  
  
— Вам поручено разведать предполагаемый лагерь возле города Хинцерта, около сорока миль к юго-востоку от нас.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Здесь сказано, что по выполнении операции вы должны оставаться здесь и ждать приказа.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
Он со вздохом бросает документ на стол.  
  
— Мне стоит спросить?  
  
— Не понимаю, сэр.  
  
Это ее «сэр» начинает раздражать — так и хочется заорать. Он едва сдерживается.  
  
— На сколько я знаю, капитан, за ложь вышестоящему по званию можно пойти под трибунал, — медленно произносит он. У нее вытягивается лицо — самую малость, он замечает это только потому, что внимательно наблюдает. Она выдыхает. Он делает шаг ближе.  
  
— Что вы там наговорили? — спрашивает он, и она наконец смотрит на него.  
  
— Что моя работа здесь слишком важна. — Однако он ждет продолжения, прекрасно понимая, что одно это не убедило бы ее дядю. — Что мне известно, что и почему он делает. — Моргнув, он опускает взгляд на ее плечо, лишь бы избежать голубизны ее глаз. — Что то, что он считает меня способной на подобное, бросает тень на него самого.  
  
Прикрыв глаза, он опускает голову. Леопольд не без причины вдруг счел их отношения неуместными — он наверняка что-то слышал, видел, или ему что-то сообщили, и именно исходя из этого он принял свое решение.  
  
И тогда его осеняет. Он подходит к столу, копается в бумагах и наконец находит.  
  
— Капитан Альберт Кобург, — читает он, и Виктория отводит виноватый взгляд. Вот оно, значит. Вот почему она стоит сейчас здесь, перед ним, а не трясется по дорогам где-то во Франции. — Капитан Кобург прибудет на следующей неделе и поступит в ваш отряд, под ваше командование. — Она избегает его взгляда.  
  
— Он родственник жены моего дяди. Они сбежали в Британию до войны, — объясняет она несколько секунд спустя. — Они хотят, чтобы он прошел подготовку в лучшем нашем отряде УСО. — К концу предложения ее голос тает до шепота, и он понимает почему.  
  
Кобург — это отвлекающий маневр.  
  
— Отлично, — бормочет он. Его подозрения подтверждены: теперь он полностью уверен, что стал пешкой в шахматной партии ее семьи, и ему это совсем не нравится. Он как чумы избегал повышения, чтобы продолжать боевую службу и чтобы избежать именно таких вот сложностей, и тем не менее умудрился погрязнуть в них по горло.  
  
— Полагаю, он владеет немецким?  
  
— Лучше, чем английским, — слегка поморщившись, отвечает она. Он кривится.  
  
— Он на вашей ответственности, — предупреждает он. Виктория кивает. — Следите, чтобы он не влип во что-нибудь.  
  
— Без проблем, сэр.  
  
Он пристально смотрит на нее, пока она наконец не поднимает на него настороженный взгляд. Чувствуя, что гнев его медленно растворяется, он отчаянно пытается удержать его, но тщетно. Вид у нее почти пристыженный. Интересно, сколько усилий ей пришлось приложить, чтобы остаться из-за него? Нет, не нужно ему этого знать.  
  
— Я рад, что ваш отряд останется с нами, капитан. Вы полезны бригаде. — Уголки ее губ изгибаются в подобии улыбки.  
  
— Спасибо, генерал.  
  
 

***

  
Но всё меняется, когда приезжает  _он_.  
  
Леопольд, пожалуй, засиделся на кабинетной работе — генерал-майор  _никогда_  не сопровождает капитана в обходе лагеря, уж точно не в день прибытия. Выражение лиц его людей, провожающих их взглядами, довольно красноречиво. Парнишке предстоит помучиться — просто за сам факт своего существования. Мельбурна это не особо заботит.  
  
Он бросает взгляд на Викторию, услышав ее тяжкий вздох рядом.   
  
— Вы ведь вроде должны были встречать своего дядю? — говорит он. Они идут по улице навстречу неминуемой катастрофе.  
  
— Инструктаж. — Он поднимает бровь — операций у них не было уже дня четыре. Она лишь невинно моргает в ответ.  
  
— Генерал, — здоровается с ним Леопольд, когда они входят в столовую. Он кивает. — Капитан Альберт Кобург, прикомандован к отряду капитана Кент.  
  
Он совсем мальчишка, этот капитан, которого ему подсунули — ей подсунули. Слишком длинная шевелюра, слишком высоко задранный нос, слишком мягкий вид для капитана британской армии в этой конкретной войне. Снова непотизм.  
  
— Капитан, — здоровается он с молодым человеком. Тот бодро отдает ему честь. — Вольно.  
  
— Благодарю, генерал, — отвечает парнишка. — Капитан, — кивает он Виктории, по-прежнему стоящей рядом с Мельбурном.  
  
— Капитан, — скучным голосом бросает она.  
  
— Давайте пообедаем, — предлагает Леопольд.  
  
 

***

— А ты не изменилась, — по-немецки говорит парнишка Виктории. Мельбурн чувствует, как у него волосы встают дыбом на загривке, пока он делает вид, что слушает разговор между Леопольдом и Палмерстоном.  
  
— Почти двенадцать лет прошло, — недоуменно отвечает она по-английски. — Конечно, я изменилась.  
  
— Ну да, — говорит Альберт. — Уже не такая пухленькая.  
  
Она поворачивается к парню лицом, и Мельбурн видит профиль ее стиснутой челюсти, так хорошо ему знакомый, и едва не отпускает ситуацию. Но рядом с ней сидит Леопольд, и он не шутил, говоря ей, что рад, что она остается.   
  
— Капитан, — говорит он, чуть громче обычного, смотря на молодого человека. — Капитан Кент говорила, что вы владеете немецким.  
  
— Да, сэр, — слегка угрюмо отвечает тот. — Моя семья родом из Германии.  
  
— Странно, что вас не задействовали в штабе. Им всегда нужны надежные носители языка, — беспечно роняет он. Альберт на секунду отводит от него взгляд.  
  
— Я и работал в штабе, — отвечает он. — Я запросил перевод на боевой пост.  
  
— Так вы впервые на полевой службе? — спрашивает Мельбурн. Виктория поворачивает голову, уткнувшись ртом в плечо и изображая внезапный приступ кашля. Он прикусывает щеку изнутри, чтобы не улыбнуться.  
  
— Нет, сэр. Я шесть месяцев в этом году прослужил в Эль-Аламейне.  
  
— Значит, впервые на фронте?  
  
Лицо Альберта искажается в гримасе.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Ясно. Ну что ж, хорошо, что вы попали под командование капитана Кент. Она одна из лучших, — непринужденно улыбается он. Виктория награждает его таким злым взглядом, что он едва не вздергивает брови. Но Альберт смотрит на него почти свирепо, и он говорит себе, что его ответный собственнический взгляд, устремленный на новенького  _капитана Альберта Кобурга_ , — это просто доведенный до совершенства за последний год взгляд, которым он пользуется, чтобы защитить Викторию, а вовсе не неудержимое сияние его предательского сердца.  
  
 

***

Теперь он почти не видит ее одну: Альберт повсюду с ней, как рыба-прилипала, и Мельбурна это раздражает больше, чем он готов в этом признаться себе самому. Альберт, бесспорно, довольно хорош собой, высок, этакий байронический герой, и несмотря на весь ее гнев и презрение, глаза ее выдают влечение.  
  
Он беспомощно наблюдает со стороны за их перепалками и ссорами, но не без затаенных мрачных эмоций. Однажды он видит, как молодой человек стоит слишком близко к ней, возвышаясь над ее крохотной фигуркой, и ловит себя на злой мысли: вот бы она просто ударила его кулаком в живот.   
  
— Господа капитаны, — окликает он их, взяв себя в руки, — я, конечно, не сомневаюсь, что предмет вашего спора жизненно важен, однако не могли бы вы продолжить его в другом месте?  
  
— Да, сэр, — дружно отвечают оба. Виктория бросает на него быстрый взгляд и отводит глаза, прежде чем он успевает его поймать. Мельбурн моргает. Ей как будто стыдно, думает он, ощущая жгучую вспышку ревности от такого подтверждения ее чувств.  
  
Он на взводе. Он измотан. Последняя атака не принесла желаемого результата, он потерял людей. Тяжесть, досада, боль снова поселяются в его душе. И мрак. Опять мрак. Он осознает, что срывается на других — даже Альфред старается по возможности его избегать. Ну и пусть. Еще несколько месяцев, и война закончится, и она уедет, и он тогда опять станет тем, кем был до того, как ее пыл и ярко-голубые глаза так бесцеремонно нарушили его спокойное существование.  
  
— Генерал! — слышит он, стоя на пороге своего кабинета после ужина, и вздыхает, и оборачивается. Жестом приглашая ее войти, он переступает порог, оставляя морозный воздух за дверью.  
  
Войдя, он снова оборачивается и смотрит ей за спину.  
  
— Где капитан Кобург?  
  
— Да кого это волнует? — бормочет она. Он бросает на нее быстрый взгляд. — Сапоги чистит, сэр.  
  
— В восемь вечера?  
  
— Такой уж Альберт развеселый парень.  
  
Он охотно верит, но обида с прошлой недели еще не прошла.   
  
— Я удивлен, что вы не с ним, — говорит он. Виктория хмурится. — Мне казалось, он довольно привлекателен — это была бы отличная возможность.  
  
— Что? — почти шипит она.  
  
— Ну, учитывая то, как часто и как подолгу вы глазеете на него в течение дня. — Вот молодец. Он не может сохранить нейтральное выражение лица — высокомерно с его стороны было на это надеяться — и ее губы злобно изгибаются.  
  
— Вам-то какое до этого дело,  _генерал_? — цедит она, и он чувствует яркую вспышку гнева где-то в груди.  
  
— Боевой дух нужно поднимать, а неуставные отношения сдерживать. — Это было низко даже для него, и он сожалеет о своих словах, едва они успевают сорваться с его губ, но поздно, сказанного не воротишь. И когда ему начинает казаться, что сейчас она чем-нибудь в него швырнет, она слегка склоняет голову набок, и он видит ее глаза, и челюсти его разжимаются сами собой.  
  
Слезы.  
  
— Я непременно это учту, генерал. Доброй ночи, сэр, — скрипучим голосом произносит она, поворачивается и почти бегом покидает его кабинет.  
  
 

***

Через несколько дней на его пороге появляется Леопольд. Ну всё, с него хватит.   
  
— Мельбурн, — здоровается Леопольд, и он едва сдерживает вздох.  
  
— Генерал. Вы проделали такой долгий путь, сэр.  
  
— Как обживается капитан Кобург?  
  
 _Если он не прекратит говорит с ней по-немецки перед людьми, его унесут отсюда на носилках._  
  
— Он приспосабливается, сэр, — говорит он. — Если бы он почаще говорил по-английски, ему это пошло бы на пользу.  
  
Леопольд кивает.  
  
— Я с ним поговорю.  
  
— Не думаю, что в этом есть необходимость. Уверен, он и сам сообразит.  
  
Леопольд смеряет его взглядом.   
  
— Я перевел капитана Кобурга сюда по нескольким причинам, — начинает он, и это совсем не то, что Мельбурну хочется обсуждать, но выбора нет.  
  
— Да, сэр? — изображает он заинтересованность.  
  
— Ему нужна полевая подготовка, а репутация капитана Кент говорит сама за себя. Ее команда весьма эффективна.  
  
— Капитан Кент — отличный оперативник, сэр, — отвечает он. Леопольд слегка сощуривает глаза.  
  
— Верно. Но ей двадцать шесть лет, и приоритеты ее смещаются.  
  
Мельбурн хмурится.  
  
— Капитан ни о чем подобном мне не говорила.  
  
Прищур Леопольда теперь очевиден.  
  
— Ее семья изначально не одобряла ее участие в войне, и ее служба в вашей бригаде — компромиссное решение. Она хочет увидеть мир, внести свой вклад в борьбу во имя Британии.  
  
Это он знает.  
  
— Как многие наши соотечественники.  
  
— По мнению ее семьи, она достаточно погуляла, скажем так, и теперь ей пора возвращаться в Англию, к своим обязанностям.  
  
— Обязанностям, сэр?  
  
— Она член королевской семьи и в настоящий момент одиннадцатая в очереди к престолу, Мельбурн. — И это он знает, хотя она отчаянно старается хранить этот ценный факт в тайне от как можно большего числа людей. Однако одиннадцатое место — это довольно далеко от престола, особенно в наше время. — Ей нужно остепениться, выйти замуж, завести семью, — продолжает Леопольд. Мельбурн моргает. — Я надеюсь, что Альберт убедит ее в этом.  
  
Конечно, всё это он знал, потому что всё это очевидно. Но слышать это собственными ушами из уст Леопольда больно — он и не ожидал, что будет так больно.  
  
— Я уверен, что капитан Кент примет наиболее подходящее для нее решение, — говорит он. — Я только не понимаю, чего вы от меня хотите, генерал.  
  
— Убедите ее вернуться в Англию, Мельбурн. — Мельбурн таращится на него, изумленный такой прямотой.  
  
— Кажется, вы переоцениваете мое влияние, генерал.  
  
— Я так не думаю. Я видел, как моя племянница на вас смотрит, — многозначительно произносит Леопольд. Мельбурн переступает с ноги на ногу. Нет, всё, с него точно хватит.  
  
— Генерал, если вы желаете составить рапорт, пожалуйста, как вам угодно. В противном случае, при всем уважении, прошу не клеветать бездоказательно на моих подчиненных, — резко отвечает он. Леопольд сверлит его пристальным взглядом.  
  
— Виктория не под вашим командованием, Мельбурн. К сожалению, — говорит он и, развернувшись, выходит из кабинета.  
  
 

***

Теперь она ведет себя с ним неуверенно, нервно. В их отношениях поселилась неловкость, некое напряжение, и это ему ненавистно. Он просто хочет расставить всё по местам, всё прояснить, хочет, чтобы всё опять стало как было раньше, до этих сложностей. Но это невозможно. Он протяжно вздыхает. Что ж, сам виноват.  
  
А Рождество так близко, всего три недели осталось, и в воздухе витает ощущение праздника и веселья. Тем не менее, они крупное подразделение действующей армии на границе вражеской территории, и вокруг война, и потому подспудное напряжение ничем не вытравить.  
  
Парень наконец хватил лишку со своими прилюдными разговорами по-немецки. Кобург бьет первым — Мельбурн совсем не удивлен. Он не хочет вмешиваться, но происходит это практически у него под носом, и поэтому он подходит к месту происшествия. Виктория стоит между двумя разъяренными мужчинами, которых удерживают двое из ее отряда.  
  
— Капитан! Что происходит? — кричит он. Она поворачивается к нему, машинально выпрямляясь.  
  
— Ничего особенного, я разберусь, генерал, — отвечает она, меча гневные взгляды в обоих провинившихся. — Прошу прощения, что потревожили вас, сэр. — Он переводит взгляд с одного на другого, думая, что не стоит предоставлять ей разбираться с этим  _ничем особенным_. — Капитан Кобург усвоил урок, — добавляет она. Мельбурн поднимает брови. Он смотрит на молодого человека, губы которого изогнуты в оскале. Ну уж нет, этого он так не оставит.  
  
— Рядовой, — тихо обращается он к своему солдату. Лицо того еще пылает. — Потрудитесь объяснить, почему капитан Кент вынуждена иметь дело с вашим поведением.  
  
— Капитан оскорбил меня по-немецки, сэр! — гаркает рядовой, и Альберт дергается в руках довольно легко удерживающего его Гарри.  
  
— Ничего подобного, — выкрикивает он, — это он оскорбил меня!  
  
— Довольно! — рявкает Мельбурн. Да плевать, кто кого. На самом деле, он согласен с Викторией — мальчишка сам напросился, но он не может допустить, чтобы его люди бросались с кулаками в ответ на малейшую обиду. Он смотрит на одного, на другого, затем на нее. — Капитан Кент, займитесь своим офицером.  
  
— Да, сэр, — ворчит она.  
  
— Рядовой, усмирите свой пыл. Приберегите его для нацистов, иначе схлопочете гораздо более серьезных неприятностей.  
  
— Да, сэр! — вытягивается по струнке рядовой.  
  
Мельбурн уходит прочь, не оглядываясь.  
  
 

***

Она появляется на пороге его кабинета позже тем же вечером. Он машет ей, мол, входите, едва подняв голову.  
  
— Прошу прощения за Альберта, сэр, — говорит она. Он кивает.  
  
— Он на вашей ответственности, капитан.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
Он вздыхает, откидывается на спинку стула и поднимает на нее взгляд.  
  
— У вас с ним проблемы? — прямо спрашивает он. Она качает головой.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Наши дедушки были кузенами, — говорит она. Он смотрит на нее, но она не поднимает глаз. — Я знаю, зачем он здесь. — Наконец она встречается с ним взглядом. В глазах ее настороженность. — Моя семья хочет, чтобы я вернулась домой.  
  
— Да, — тихо подтверждает он. Интересно, знает ли она об остальных планах Леопольда.  
  
— Ничего у них не выйдет, — заявляет она. — Я не уеду, пока не закончится война.  
  
Он не отвечает. Он бы и сам послал ее домой, если бы у него был такой выбор, особенно после прошедшей недели. Списки погибших растут стремительно, и пусть его бригаду недавние бои не затронули, он знает: придет и их час.  
  
— Я тоже, — полушутя отвечает он, и ее губы слегка изгибаются.  
  
— Да, сэр, — наконец говорит он. Он это заслужил, это «сэр». Но час поздний, он устал, а она смотрит на него такими глазами — в них хочется утонуть.  
  
— Отдохните хоть немного, — мягко произносит он.  
  
— И вы тоже, — уходя, так же мягко отвечает она.  
  
 

***

И сколько еще таких ужинов, когда появляется Леопольд и пытается изображать счастливую семью, им придется терпеть? Однажды Мельбурн не выдержит и скажет что-нибудь, о чем пожалеет.  
  
Сегодня это, благословение богу, продолжалось недолго — Леопольду нужно вернуться пораньше. Альберт куда-то пропал, и Мельбурн прощается с готовящимся отбыть Леопольдом. Но стремясь как можно скорее покинуть приятное общество Леопольда, он забывает на столе свои перчатки. Возвращаясь за ними, он застывает за углом, услышав гулкий в тишине просторного помещения голос Леопольда.  
  
— Ты его командир и поэтому отвечаешь за его благополучие, Виктория, — говорит Леопольд по-немецки. — Твой поцелуй мог бы помочь ему проникнуться духом праздника, — как бы в шутку продолжает он. Завернув наконец за угол, Мельбурн видит, что Леопольд указывает на висящую на притолоке омелу. Но мозг слишком медленно переводит немецкие слова, и ответ Виктории он слышит, когда до них ему остается каких-нибудь десять футов.  
  
— Скорее ад замерзнет, чем я поцелую мужчину под омелой, — скрежещет она по-немецки.  
  
Он тормозит неуверенный шаг, но поздно: она его заметила. Они встречаются взглядом, и… Господи, как же больно. Она отводит глаза, поспешно переводит взгляд на Леопольда, но снова поздно — Леопольд понимает, что за его спиной кто-то стоит, и поворачивается.   
  
— Генерал, — хмурится он.  
  
Мельбурна так и подмывает заметить, что многие сочли бы этот лес на границе военной зоны довольно убедительным вариантом ада, и замерзать этому аду дальше уж некуда. Однако ему неизвестно, достаточно ли тщательно Леопольд изучил его личное дело, чтобы знать, что он владеет немецким. Если нет, не хотелось бы, чтобы Леопольд узнал об этом в данный конкретный момент. Мельбурн натягивает на лицо вежливую улыбку.  
  
— Перчатки, — поясняет он, показывая злополучную пару. — Доброго вечера, генерал, капитан.  
  
Всю дорогу до квартиры перед глазами у него стоит ее лицо, и он клянет себя на чем свет стоит. Это он виноват. Он ничем не лучше любого из тех, кто разбил ей сердце.


	4. Chapter 4

Смерть для них — профессиональный риск. Смерть, а еще плен. С этим страхом они живут каждую секунду, особенно покинув лагерь и продвигаясь вглубь Германии. Пока им везет. В первой половине года бои были ожесточенными, и не было счета телеграммам, летевшим к солдатским семьям, и не было конца душевной боли. Но за последние восемь месяцев он потерял всего горстку людей, а Виктория не потеряла ни единого человека. Однако, как ни старайся не расслабляться, смерть всякий раз застаёт врасплох.  
  
Несколько часов назад он проводил ее отряд на последнюю операцию, и с тех пор глубоко внутри у него засело напряжённое предчувствие. Случится что-то скверное.  
  
И очень скоро всё действительно летит к чертям.  
  
В последнем освобожденном лагере они нашли то же, что и везде: изнуренные серые лица, загорающиеся в предвкушении свободы и еды, несколько незахороненных тел в состоянии скелетов и груды документов, брошенных после торопливых и неуклюжих попыток их сжечь.  
  
Но кое-кто из заключённых сообщают, что комендант лагеря, кажется, укрылся в фермерском доме в какой-нибудь паре миль к северо-востоку. Мельбурн знает, какой получит приказ.  
  
 _Утверждено ШМВ. Найти и доставить._  
  
— Я тоже иду, — говорит она. Он вскидывает голову. — Эндрю и Джеймс на побывке, а Альберта одного я не отправлю, — поясняет она.  
  
Ему это совсем не нравится, и она это, конечно, прекрасно понимает, но что уж тут скажешь. Операция потенциально сложная.  
  
— Вы уверены, что капитан Кобург готов?  
  
Виктория поджимает губы.  
  
— Да, сэр, — решает она. — Он неплохо показал себя в последних операциях.   
  
— Неплохо, — повторяет он.  
  
— Он ещё новичок у нас. Он ещё не вписался. — Эх, ему как по сердцу ножом то, что она защищает мальчишку, а с другой стороны, почти весь ее отряд цел, так что придется ей довериться.   
  
— Будьте осторожны.  
  
— Спасибо, генерал, — кивает она.  
  
Рано утром на следующий день в его кабинет является Альфред, и Мельбурн по одному выражению лица Пэджета понимает, что дело дрянь.  
  
— Капитан Кобург вернулся. С ним четверо из отряда капитана Кент. Он ранен...  
  
Адъютант не успевает договорить — выскочив из двери, Мельбурн широким быстрым шагом идёт навстречу вернувшемуся отряду.  
  
— Докладывайте, капитан! — кричит он. Альберт резко поворачивает к нему голову. Мельбурн не сводит с парня глаз: пол-лица и почти вся рубаха у того залиты кровью.  
  
— Засада, — сдавленным голосом рапортует Альберт. — Нас ждали. Двое убитых.  
  
— Где капитан Кент?  
  
Альберт таращит глаза.  
  
— Она не вернулась?  
  
Ослеплённый гневом, Мельбурн делает шаг вперёд и рычит, сгребая мальчишку за ворот:  
  
— Вы бросили ее?  
  
— Нам пришлось разделиться. Она была с Гарри, — лопочет Альберт, кривясь от боли. — Разрешите вернуться...  
  
— Не разрешаю! — гремит он, выпуская воротник. — Начинаем планирование немедленно. — Он поворачивается к остальным членам ее команды.  
  
— Сэр, разрешите вернуться... — говорит один из них. Он знает, как его зовут — Майло, и, о да, он узнает отчаяние и злость в его голосе.  
  
— Без плана — не разрешаю, — тем не менее отрезает он.  
  
Чуть более часа уходит на то, чтобы выяснить у Альберта и остальных, что произошло и сколько человек противника осталось на месте, и определить, куда могли пропасть Виктория и еще двое ее людей и как лучше осуществить спасательную операцию.  
  
Если они, конечно, еще живы и на свободе.  
  
Мельбурн беспощадно гонит от себя эту мысль. Она жива, она на свободе, и ее нужно спасти.  
  
Ещё двадцать минут спустя остальные члены ее команды и ещё три отряда готовы отправляться — помимо всего прочего, они не могут допустить, чтобы комендант скрылся. Мельбурн меряет шагами свой кабинет. На одну только дорогу уйдет по меньшей мере четыре часа: он же сойдёт с ума от беспокойства. Он молится. Он не молился столько лет, но сейчас он молится. Он сделает всё возможное, чтобы ее спасти.   
  
Через два часа ожидания к нему врывается Леопольд, к чему он оказывается совершенно не готов.   
  
— Что произошло, генерал? — рявкает Леопольд. Мельбурн моргает.   
  
— Капитан Кобург бросил капитана Кент и ещё двоих членов ее команды во время неудавшейся операции, — ровным голосом отвечает он. Его сейчас не заботит Леопольд, у него просто не хватит на это энергии.  
  
— Он так не поступил бы!  
  
— Советую вам поговорить об этом непосредственно с капитаном, — говорит Мельбурн бесцветным голосом.  
  
— Он спит. Мальчик серьезно пострадал, и я не поверю, что...  
  
—  _Он их бросил!_  — срывается он на крик, и Леопольд растерянно хлопает ресницами. — Остальные уцелевшие члены ее команды и три отряда сейчас обыскивают три квадратных километра в надежде, что они каким-то образом сумели спастись, генерал.  
  
Леопольд съеживается у него на глазах.   
  
— Я уверен, что капитан принял решение, которое счёл в тех обстоятельствах верным, — тяжело дыша, с запинкой произносит он.   
  
— Не сомневаюсь, сэр — с учётом его возраста и опыта, — парирует Мельбурн. Нет, всё, довольно. Хватит с него этих игр. Слишком многое поставлено на карту.  
  
Он настолько пристрастен, что не видит за деревьями леса. Он едва сам не включил себя в состав участников поисковой операции, но Эдран тихо пообещал: «Мы вернём их, генерал», и этого было достаточно, чтобы он вспомнил о собственных обязанностях.  
  
— Я заночую в лагере. Прошу держать меня в курсе событий.   
  
— Есть, сэр.  
  
Он наблюдает за Леопольдом. Помешкав немного, тот бросает взгляд на Мельбурна, затем разворачивается и направляется к двери.  
  
— Я буду ждать в офицерской столовой.  
  
 _Слава тебе Господи._  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
  


***

  
  
На рассвете в кабинет ураганом влетает лейтенант Пэджет, крича, что они вернулись, живые,  _они поймали их, сэр_. У Мельбурна едва не подкашиваются колени.   
  
Он шагает ко входу в лагерь и видит ее, идущую по улице в окружении своих людей, и замирает на месте, сдерживая грозящие захлестнуть его эмоции.  
  
Она перемазана с головы до ног, грязью заляпаны волосы, гимнастёрка и шея в крови, но по большей части чужой. В остальном она как будто в порядке, шаг ее небыстр, но тверд. Она жива, она цела. Он прикрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох, уставившись на свои сапоги, веля сердцу утихомириться, и лишь после выходит им навстречу. Приблизившись, он замечает, что щеки и кончик носа у нее порозовели от холода, а на лбу здоровенный порез.  
  
— С возвращением, капитан, — говорит он. Виктория неуклюже салютует.  
  
— Спасибо, сэр. Прошу прощения за задержку и спасибо за помощь, — усталым голосом отвечает она, махнув идущим за ней солдатам. Мельбурн качает головой.   
  
— Отправляйтесь в лазарет, капитан. Доложитесь после.  
  
Она устало кивает, и он кивает в ответ. Она проходит мимо него дальше по улице.  
  
— Так держать, — хвалит он командиров отрядов, узнав, что схваченный комендант тоже отправляется в лазарет — на носилках.  
  
Вернувшись в кабинет, Мельбурн падает в кресло, роняет голову на руки и дает волю слезам.  
  
  


***

  
  
Да, с ней действительно всё нормально, за исключением некоторого количества порезов и ссадин. Вот только во время разбора полетов она очень уж немногословна.  
  
Два человека из пятнадцати.   
  
Она едва смотрит ему в глаза, и выражение лица ее хорошо ему знакомо — смесь тревоги и безразличия. Ей нужно время, чтобы переварить случившееся, и он оставляет ее в покое. Ее команда позаботится о своих, и он сам, если что, скоро проверит, как она справляется.  
  
Час поздний, он выжат как лимон и, войдя в кабинет, не сразу замечает ее, свернувшуюся клубочком в темноте за столом Альфреда. Прошло три дня, он едва ее видел за всё это время. Он уже начал всерьез переживать.   
  
— Простите, — шепчет она, поднимая на него взгляд. — Я просто хотела посидеть в тишине и подумала, что вы не будете против.  
  
Слабо улыбнувшись, Мельбурн опускается на пол рядом. Он молчит, ожидая, чтобы она заговорила. Она заговорит, нужно только подождать.   
  
— Мы слышали, как кричат дети, — шепотом начинает она несколько минут спустя. Он закрывает глаза. — Они плакали и звали родителей. — Помолчав, она продолжает: — На аэроснимках не было ничего, что свидетельствовало бы... Мы бы не стали... мы бы по-другому...  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Я не заметила. Я должна была заметить, — говорит она после долгой паузы. Он не понимает и потому ждёт продолжения. — Он прятался на дереве у входа, — произносит она, и он кивает. — Фредди даже не понял, что случилось. Никто из нас не понял.  
  
— Вы сделали всё, что могли. — Но он и сам знает, что этого недостаточно. Всегда будет недостаточно.  
  
— Они все равно погибли. Это была моя обязанность — уберечь их, а я не справилась.  
  
— Да, — говорит он. Она поворачивает голову и смотрит на него покрасневшими глазами. — Невозможно за несколько лет открытой войны не потерять ни одного из служащих под твоим командованием людей. Они это знали. И вы тоже.   
  
— И как с этим жить? — спрашивает она надтреснутым голосом.   
  
Он шумно выдыхает.  
  
— Нужно помнить, что есть и другие люди, которые на тебя полагаются. Все эти люди, которые служат под твоим началом — им нужно, чтобы ты продолжал делать всё, что в твоих силах. И людям в нацистских лагерях нужно, чтобы мы делали всё, что в наших силах. — Она не сводит с него глаз. Он слабо улыбается. — Труднее, когда это близкие тебе люди, — признается он.   
  
Она отводит взгляд, и слеза скатывается по ее щеке.   
  
— Теперь я понимаю, когда люди так говорят. Это должна была быть я. Это я должна была умереть.  
  
— Да, — говорит он. Она снова поворачивается к нему. — И я так думал. Так и бывает, когда чувствуешь свою ответственность. — Он испускает вздох. — Я винил себя, когда мои жена и сын погибли под первыми немецкими бомбами. Они находились в Лондоне только потому, что я был прикомандирован к военному министерству. — Он бросает на нее взгляд искоса: она по-прежнему не сводит с него глаз. — Я просто развалился на куски. Но прошло время, и я понял, что если я сдамся, я подведу всех остальных. Я не мог больше ничего сделать для своей семьи, но я мог помочь другим семьям. Поэтому я собрался, стиснул зубы и продолжил работать. — Она судорожно выдыхает. — Это непросто, но у вас получится. Потому что так нужно.  
  
Она наконец кивает, снова откинув голову назад, касаясь затылком стены.   
  
Через несколько минут ее голова покоится уже на его плече, и он понимает, что если она захочет, он просидит так на грязном дощатом полу всю ночь.  
  
  


***

  
  
Несколько дней спустя в дверь его кабинета стучит Альфред.  
  
— Капитан Кобург просит его принять, сэр.  
  
Мельбурн испускает тяжкий вздох.  
  
— Пусть войдёт. — Ему давно любопытно, как мальчишка решит поступить.  
  
— Генерал, — чеканит Кобург, вытягиваясь в струнку. Рука его по-прежнему на перевязи.  
  
— Капитан.  
  
— Я хотел бы попросить перевод в другую часть, сэр, — объявляет он. Мельбурн приподнимает брови. — Я потерял доверие своей части и посему мое командование не может быть эффективным.  
  
 _Сомневаюсь, что оно у вас вообще когда-то было_ , так и подмывает его сказать, только вот это не совсем верно. Да, мальчишка вел себя надменно и потихоньку усваивает урок.  
  
Он подумывает отказать ему в переводе, пусть попотеет, но овчинка вряд ли стоит выделки. Да и скорее всего Кобург тогда решит действовать за его спиной и добьется таки своего.   
  
— Как ваше плечо?   
  
Капитан моргает.  
  
— Саднит, но заживает хорошо, сэр. Спасибо, сэр.  
  
— Вы всё сделали правильно, капитан, — наконец произносит Мельбурн. Это правда. Что бы он там ни кричал, мальчишка принял трудное решение, которое на тот момент искренне считал верным.  
  
— Благодарю вас, сэр, — отвечает Альберт, явно не веря ему.   
  
— Вы приняли разумное решение, учитывая ситуацию.   
  
— Я не должен был бросать их, сэр, — выдавливает он. Мельбурн вздыхает.  
  
— Легко казнить себя задним числом. — Но что сделано, то сделано, думает он. — Пожалуй, будет разумно, если вы сами выберете, где вам служить, капитан, — говорит он. Молодой человек встречается с ним взглядом.   
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Вы уже знаете, куда хотели бы получить направление, капитан?   
  
— Да, сэр.


	5. Chapter 5

Сочельник. Лагерь гудит в предвкушении праздника.  
  
Радио в столовой играет сплошь Рождественские песни и гимны, и кто-то умудрился раздобыть остролист, который теперь красуется в каждом уголке лагеря, и наверняка не только в местах общего пользования. На украшения для огромной ели в столовой пошло всё, что имеет мало-мальски праздничный вид. Были тут звезды, вырезанные из консервных жестянок, колокольчики из картона, нашлось даже некоторое количество мишуры. Погода неделю назад наконец решила, что стало достаточно холодно, и теперь снег укрывает землю плотным одеялом. Не то чтобы это идеальные условия, но Мельбурн совсем не против, что Виктория и ее люди временно застряли в лагере. По всей территории лагеря начинают появляться небольшие снеговики — один он обнаружил даже на крыше своего кабинета: ее команда (и кое-кто из его людей тоже) явно изнывают со скуки. Ну, по крайней мере, они находят поводы для празднования.  
  
Вечером он видит ее в столовой в окружении своих ребят и улыбается: она снова стала смеяться. Он почти две недели не слышал ее смеха, и эти звуки наполняют его сердце легкостью, которой он не ощущал уже много месяцев. Лицо ее, когда она смеется, становится таким живым, и вместе с тем наливается такой мягкой красотой. К крохе-петарде капитану потихоньку возвращается искра.  
  
— Ночь на дворе, капитан, — позже, много позже тихо говорит он за ее спиной. Она стоит у входа в офицерскую столовую, любуясь через проем открытой двери легко падающим снегом. Обернувшись, она одаривает его спокойной улыбкой.  
  
— Рождество на дворе, сэр, — говорит она.  
  
— Сейчас уже да, — согласно кивает он, взглянув на наручные часы. — С Рождеством, капитан, — усмехается он. Она широко улыбается в ответ.  
  
— С Рождеством, генерал.  
  
Он смотрит на снег. Можно и сейчас, решает он. Она возненавидит его за это, какое бы время он ни выбрал, так почему бы и не в Рождество?   
  
— Капитан Кобург сообщил вам о своем отбытии?  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
Он давно об этом думал, с тех пор как парнишка заявился к нему в кабинет со своей просьбой, и если за последние семь недель он что-то и понял, так это то, что он в нее влюблен, и не выживет в этой войне, если не уцелеет она.   
  
— Ваш дядя, возможно, был прав, — начинает он, и она недоуменно моргает. — Возможно, для вас было бы лучше вернуться домой с капитаном Кобургом.  
  
Виктория отступает на шаг, слегка раскрыв рот и тряся головой. Слово «Предатель» так и читается у нее на лице.  
  
— Пока у вас еще есть такая возможность, — осторожно добавляет Мельбурн, зацепившись взглядом за еще незаживший порез на ее лбе. — Если так и дальше пойдет, то с помощью американцев война закончится к июлю.  
  
Она молчит. Он не может заставить себя посмотреть на нее, он не выдержит вида обиды на ее лице.  
  
— Почему вы так отчаянно хотите, чтобы я уехала? — спрашивает она, и тон ее выдает, что она знает ответ. Он тихонько выдыхает — он-то думал, что у нее уже всё прошло. Он явно ошибался: смотрит она на него так же, как смотрела тогда, несколько недель назад, на этом самом месте — осознание этого приходит уколом вины.  
  
Не может он быть ей нужен.  
  
Он не отвечает, и тогда она делает шаг навстречу, близко, очень близко. Взгляд ее пронзителен. Моргнув, он опускает глаза на собственные ноги.  
  
— Чего вы боитесь? — спрашивает она.  _О, если бы она только знала_. Он боится ее смерти. Боится увидеть, как в лагерь ввозят ее безжизненное тело. Боится, что ее тело никогда не найдут.  
  
Ее серьезность его ужасает: в этом ее взгляде именно то, чего он опасался.  
  
— Много чего, — произносит он наконец. — Что придется однажды отправить телеграмму вашей матери, — признает он, демонстративно встречаясь с ней взглядом.  
  
— И всё? — тихо спрашивает она. Он выдыхает.  
  
— Нет, — шепчет он. Но нет, нет, нельзя. Нельзя. Нельзя ей связываться с ним. Нельзя ей делать такое. У него кружится голова. — Прошу вас, — молит он внезапно охрипшим голосом. — Есть правила. Они существуют не просто так.  
  
— Альберт сказал, что вы едва не ударили его, когда он вернулся без меня. Мне кажется, поздновато вспоминать о правилах, — замечает она. Он фыркает. Есть такое. — Вы сами твердите, что войне скоро конец, — мягко добавляет она через несколько секунд. Он поднимает на нее взгляд.  
  
 _После войны._  
  
Он качает головой.  
  
— У вас вся жизнь впереди. Я даже не должен был… — он умолкает, кляня свой язык, пиво, усталость и эмоции, его развязавшие. В ту секунду, когда объяснение возникло в его голове, оно казалось логичным и правильным и не замедлило соскользнуть с его губ, но…  
  
— Что не должны были? — спрашивает она, прежде чем он успевает взять себя в руки. Она гневно хмурит брови.  
  
— Я не должен был быть здесь. Я не ожидал, что стану генералом, — лжет он, глядя на нее, но она качает головой. На лице ее смесь ужаса, беспокойства и чистой злости — она видит его насквозь.  
  
— Не смейте больше так говорить, — на одном дыхании говорит она, тыча в него пальцем и мотая головой. — Никогда. — Она задыхается от слез, и он проклинает свою глупость.  
  
— Простите, — быстро произносит он. — Не следовало так говорить. Это несправедливо.  
  
— Не следовало так говорить, потому что это не должно быть правдой! — восклицает она.  
  
— Это и не правда. Теперь уже не правда, — говорит он, глядя ей в глаза. — Прошедший год напомнил мне, за что я сражаюсь. — Он судорожно втягивает воздух в легкие. — Вы мне напомнили.  
  
Она смотрит на него, не моргая с секунду, а потом делает глубокий вдох и сразу выдох, и он запоздало замечает решительный блеск в ее глазах.  
  
— Я думаю, что вы меня любите, — произносит она, чуть задохнувшись, но в голосе ее он слышит уверенность. Он смотрит в пронзительные голубые глаза.  
  
— Да, — тихо признает он. Нет смысла изворачиваться, врать ей было бесполезно. Она уже знала.  
  
— Я люблю вас, — ее шепот ломает в нем что-то.  
  
— Знаю, — шепчет он тоже, не доверяя своему голосу. — Зря.  
  
— Знаете, я устала слышать чужое мнение о том, что мне следует делать со своей жизнью вне Британских вооруженных сил, — говорит она. Он закрывает глаза и чувствует вдруг осторожное прикосновение ее руки к своей щеке, ласково скользнувший по его скуле палец. У нее такие теплые, мягкие руки — ему бы оттолкнуть ее, но он так отчаянно этого желал, он так жаждал ее прикосновения, ее любви… и потому он накрывает ее маленькую ручку своей ладонью. — Пожалуйста, — шепчет она.  
  
Прерывистый вдох. Он открывает глаза. Она уже так близко, и предательский разум, соучастник сердца, напоминает, что они стоят в дверном проеме офицерской столовой, и других возможностей у него может не быть. Он быстро озирается вокруг: никого. Никого, кроме них двоих.  
  
— Сейчас Рождество, и наш уголок ада, кажется, замерз, — медленно произносит он, поднимая глаза. Он наблюдает, как она следует его примеру, и невольно улыбается, видя ее разинутый рот и порозовевшие щеки. Она опускает голову, упершись взглядом ему в грудь, но наконец набирается смелости заглянуть ему в глаза — всё это за какие-нибудь пару секунд. Ее рука, только что лежавшая на его щеке, опускается ему на грудь.  
  
— Совсем замерз, — соглашается она, украдкой посмотрев на краешек его рта, и он, подойдя к ней вплотную, прижимается губами к ее губам. Они мягкие и теплые, несмотря на холод, но мгновение спустя он отрывается от них, чтобы взглянуть на нее. Виктория моргает, и уголки его губ слегка приподнимаются: такой ошеломленной она выглядит. Он-то наверняка выглядит как всегда.  
  
Она снова бросает взгляд на его рот, и рука ее скользит от его груди к шее и притягивает его вниз, требуя нового поцелуя, и он более чем счастлив повиноваться. Он и забыл, как это прекрасно — целовать кого-то, кто тебя любит.  
  
Наконец он отстраняется, прижавшись лбом к ее лбу, нежно поглаживая ее плечи. Она прижимает ладони к его груди.  
  
— Я решила, что омелу можно оставить, — говорит она.  
  
— Вот оно, праздничное настроение, — усмехается он. Она хихикает. Сердце оглушительно колотится в его груди.  
  
Ей это не понравится, но по-другому никак. Он генерал, она капитан, и пусть она формально не у него в подчинении, такие отношения не поощряются. Это опасно. Это неразумно. И да поможет им Бог, если об этом узнает ее дядя. Или ее мать.  
  
Но против компромисса она возразить не должна.  
  
— Сейчас еще не время, — говорит он осторожно. Она отстраняется и кивает.  
  
— Подождем, — объявляет она. В голосе ее едва заметно сквозит страх, и его лицо смягчается. Разве же он мог бы не ждать ее? Теперь он от нее не откажется — если только она этого не захочет. — И я никуда не поеду, — добавляет она. Он улыбается и, подавшись вперед, запечатлевает на ее щеке нежный поцелуй.  
  
— Думаю, ждать придется недолго, — шепчет он ей на ухо и чувствует, как она дрожит в его объятиях.  
  
  


***

  
  
На следующее утро у нее усталый вид. Неудивительно, если учесть, что расстались они накануне во втором часу утра — зато счастливые. Она замечает его с другого конца столовой, и от ее застенчивой полуулыбки его сердце воспаряет. Он улыбается в ответ и поспешно опускает взгляд, усилием воли придавая своему лицу вид, более приличествующий генералу — которому совершенно точно не следовало накануне долго-долго целовать капитана УСО под омелой, висящей в нескольких футов от этого самого стола, за которым он сейчас сидит.  
  
— С Рождеством, генерал, — окликает его Виктория, и он оглядывается.  
  
— С Рождеством, капитан. Надеюсь, Санта-Клаус вас не обделил?  
  
Ее губы изгибаются в улыбке.  
  
— Санта-Клаусу придется наверстать упущенное, когда всё это закончится, — говорит она, притворно хмурясь, и он против воли улыбается ее дерзости. Офицерская столовая почти переполнена, и хотя все болтают и смеются и просто радуются жизни, за ней всегда кто-нибудь да наблюдает. Он вздергивает бровь. Она закусывает щеку.  
  
После ужина она встает на пороге столовой. Он с любопытством прищуривается, заметив, что Пэджет поглядывает на омелу. Интересно, как она поступит.  
  
— Мэм, — объявляет Альфред, опускаясь на одно колено перед Викторией и протягивая руку. — Поскольку сейчас Рождество, могу ли я просить удостоить меня поцелуя под омелой?  
  
Мельбурн почти физически ощущает, как напрягаются в ожидании офицеры за его спиной: не так давно она ясно дала всем понять свое мнение на сей счет. Но он просто улыбается.  
  
— Раз вы так любезно просите, лейтенант, — почти повелительным тоном отвечает она, смотря на Альфреда сверху вниз, и протягивает ему руку. Офицеры хохочут, наблюдая, как тот берет предложенную руку и запечатлевает поцелуй на тыльной ее стороне. Когда Альфред поднимается и кланяется ей, она, не удержавшись, хихикает — так дурашливо всё вышло. Ее смеющиеся глаза находят глаза Мельбурна, и тот ухмыляется в ответ.  
  
Позже, уже ночью, когда лагерь стихает, он стоит в снегу, не обращая внимание на колючий холод, смакуя остатки праздничного настроения, которое носилось по лагерю весь день. В этом году у него есть что праздновать.  
  
Он вздрагивает, услышав за спиной ее голос, окликающий его. Он оборачивается, но она скрывается в столовой. Нахмурившись, он следует за ней.  
  
Войдя в столовую рядового состава и обернувшись, он видит ее под омелой. Она закусывает губу, и он вертит головой, осматриваясь. В столовой пусто, как и полагается в столь позднее время: отбой был полчаса назад.  
  
— Другого шанса еще долго не будет, — полузастенчиво-полуигриво шепчет она, и, ухмыльнувшись в ответ, он преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние за несколько коротких шагов и крепко целует ее.  
  
Долгое будет ожидание, думает он. Скорее бы закончилась эта война.  
  
  


***

  
  
 _ **8 мая 1945 года**_  
  
Сообщение застает их у Брунсвика.  
  
Он смотрит немигающим взглядом на телеграмму, раскрытую в его руке. Юный курьер буквально дрожит от восторга.  
  
 _Вот и всё._  
  
Он обводит взглядом собравшихся вокруг него людей и кивает.  
  
— Война окончена. Сегодня утром подписана безоговорочная капитуляция.   
  
В оглушительной тишине ошеломленные люди переваривают услышанное.  _Война окончена._  
  
Они ждали долгие месяцы, неумолимо продвигаясь к Берлину, и ожидание казалось бесконечным. Когда русские заняли Берлин, Мельбурн подумал, что теперь-то они наверняка сразу что-то услышат, но прошло уже несколько дней.  
  
Он опускает взгляд на карту, устилающую большой письменный стол, на маленькие цветные флажки, кружки и карандашные отметки, кажущиеся теперь почти ненужными, и снова смотрит на смеющихся и пожимающих друг другу руки людей, и не может думать ни о чем, кроме  _нее._  
  
Но ему нужно сделать объявление, и он пожимает руки своим офицерам, а потом отходит туда, где стоит, неверяще тараща глаза, Альфред. Мельбурн коротко кивает ему и, боясь, что Альфред самовоспламенится, если не найти ему какое-нибудь занятие, посылает его за рупором.  
  
Он с улыбкой наблюдает, как лагерь медленно накрывает волна ликования. Они ждали этого столько месяцев, столько лет, они заслужили каждую секунду этой радости. Развернувшись, он направляется обратно в здание штаба, где кто-то из офицеров откупорил бутылку виски, и все смеются и пьют, и он с облегчением расслабляет плечи.  
  
Конец.  
  
Он не знает, что делать. Ему ничего так не хочется, как обнять ее, покрыть ее губы, ее лицо и всю ее поцелуями, но ему страшно.  
  
Он не видел ее три месяца.  
  
Страх, что она могла передумать, мучает его перед сном, когда он позволяет мыслям о ней целиком заполнить его разум. Он не стал бы ее осуждать за это, он даже не удивился бы. Виктория молода и красива, а он в свои сорок пять уже не первой свежести.   
  
Но она всё еще в Париже, а он пока не может уехать, поэтому если она в ближайшее время захочет его увидеть, придется ей сдержать обещание — а она ведь узнала новости максимум на несколько часов раньше него. Что проку теперь-то переживать, думает он, и он отчаянно пытается загнать мысли о ней в самый дальний угол сознания.  
  
И когда двадцать минут спустя, посреди всеобщего веселья, вылившегося уже на улицы, Альфред сообщает, что его ждет срочное послание, он, ничего не заподозрив, направляется в свой кабинет.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Февраль 1945 года_**  
  
Она возвращается в лагерь без сознания, на носилках — для ее дяди это станет последней каплей.  
  
Это точно последняя капля для него самого.  
  
До сих пор ей удавалось оставаться относительно невредимой: в основном, царапины и ссадины. Но это… Мельбурн — кадровый генерал. Идет война. Он повидал достаточно боев на своем веку, две мировые войны, но никогда еще ему не доводилось видеть таких тяжелых ранений на человеке, которого он любил больше жизни.  
  
Тела жены и сына ему увидеть не позволили.  
  
Они взяли город и добивали последних упрямых фрицев, когда разорвался снаряд. Позже он понимает, что слышал взрыв, но в какофонии выстрелов и очередей, и взрывов, и на расстоянии, отделявшем его от эпицентра боя, разобрать что-либо было сложно. Новости он получает от Палмерстона.  
  
— Сто четырнадцать погибших, сэр. Единственный раненый офицер — капитан Кент. Ее сейчас везут в лагерь.  
  
Мир перед глазами на секунду расплывается. Он сглатывает.  
  
— Насколько всё серьезно?  
  
Палмерстон морщится.  
  
— Неразорвавшийся снаряд, сэр. В рапорте сказано, на нее и двоих из ее команды обрушилась стена.  
  
Мельбурн моргает. Как бы ему ни хотелось, как ни требует каждая клеточка его тела, каждая частица его души сесть в грузовик и ехать в госпиталь… нельзя. Его место сейчас здесь. Нельзя так явно выдавать свои эмоции.  
  
— Ясно. Держите меня в курсе. Мне нужны регулярные сводки. — Палмерстон кивает. — Кто-то должен телеграфировать Леопольду, когда у нас будет больше информации.  
  
— Есть, сэр.  
  
В лагерь он возвращается только через несколько часов, и несмотря на полученные сообщения о том, что она поправится, что у нее сломаны кости и имеются другие ранения, он велит водителю высадить его у госпиталя. Врач говорит (они стоят на приличном расстоянии от ее палаты, так что он ее не видит — он просто не готов сейчас видеть ее такой, и уж точно не перед врачом), что она спит под успокоительным, что у нее скверные переломы руки и ноги, а также огромное количество порезов и внушительных ссадин, но, при условии отсутствия осложнений от раны на голове и прочих сюрпризов, ожидается полное восстановление. «Она надолго выбыла из строя, генерал. Я бы сказал, месяца на два, как минимум», — предупреждает доктор. Мельбурн кивает.  
  
Она жива. Она поправится.  
  
Он предупреждает доктора, за что тот ему крайне благодарен, о возможном визите сверху, и на автопилоте бредет в свой кабинет.  
  
Нельзя сейчас об этом думать. Нужно закончить зачистку, связаться с другими генералами, укрепить позиции в городе и окрестностях. Он отодвигает мысль о ней, лежащей без сознания всего в пятистах футах от него, и сосредоточивается на других мыслях. Поскорее закончить проклятую войну.  
  
Чуть погодя он слышит от двери голос Леопольда.  
  
— Мельбурн, — зовет тот и выходит на улицу. Чувствуя на себе взгляды всех присутствующих офицеров, Мельбурн с тихим вздохом выходит следом. — Я ездил навестить племянницу, — начинает Леопольд. Мельбурн кивает. — Она под успокоительным, но врач прогнозирует полное восстановление.  
  
Мельбурн кивает, насупившись.  
  
— Да, сэр. Мне было сказано то же самое.  
  
— Она некоторое время будет непригодна к службе.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Я считаю, что в интересах ее отряда и самой Виктории будет перевести ее из вашего лагеря на время восстановления.  
  
Он должен был этого ожидать, и всё же слова Леопольда бьют его прямо под дых.   
  
— Это решать ШМО, а не мне, сэр, — выдавливает он.  
  
— Я в курсе, генерал. Я лишь ставлю вас в известность — из вежливости.  
  
— А капитана Кент вы в известность поставили? — колко спрашивает он. Леопольд щурит глаза. Обоим прекрасно известен ответ на этот вопрос: за последние сутки Виктория не приходила в сознание больше, чем на несколько минут.  
  
— Я поговорю с ней, когда она будет готова. — Мельбурн кивает. Ее реакцию он знает заранее.  
  
Впрочем, пусть ему мучительно будет ее отпускать, пусть она его за это возненавидит, тут он на стороне Леопольда. Понятно, что она профессионал, понятно, что это был ее выбор, и он не принудит ее ни к чему, чего она не желает делать, но он просто не сможет. Еще раз — не сможет.  
  
— Думаю, капитан Кент выразит некоторое недовольство, — говорит Леопольд. Недовольство — это мягко сказано.  
  
— Капитан Кент — образцовый офицер. Она повинуется приказу, — отвечает Мельбурн. Леопольд косится на него.  
  
— Да.  
  
  


***

  
  
К концу недели она наконец приходит в себя, и ее можно навещать. Он одновременно и жаждет, и страшится встречи с ней.  
  
Зайдя за прикрывающую ее койку ширму, он обнаруживает ее лежащей неподвижно, с закрытыми глазами. Решив, что она спит, он просто пользуется моментом, чтобы просто осмотреть ее.  
  
Одна рука открыта и вся в багровых ссадинах, кожа вокруг одного глаза синевато-лиловая от удара лицом оземь. Скверная царапина на щеке. Но рука, которой она прикрылась, похоже, приняла на себя основной удар, потому что в остальном ее лицо в порядке. Мельбурн испускает судорожный вздох. По одной этой руке можно догадаться, как выглядит все остальное.  
  
На волосок от... На тоненький-тоненький волосок.  
  
Но тут она начинает шевелиться — кажется, услышала его.   
  
— Капитан, — произносит он тихо. Она осторожно поворачивает голову на подушке и улыбается ему, и грудь его проседает от облегчения и любви. — Рад видеть вас в сознании, — улыбается он, садясь на стул рядом с койкой.  _Рад видеть тебя живой._  — Как вы себя чувствуете?  
  
— Мне дали морфия, — слабым голосом отвечает она. Он кивает, улыбаясь. — Морфий помогает.  
  
— Рад слышать.  
  
— Дядя приходил, — добавляет она. Мельбурн опускает глаза.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Он сказал, что запросит в штабе мой перевод. — Отчаяние сквозит в ее голосе. — Но я не хочу, — шепчет она. На подушку с щеки соскальзывает слеза.  
  
— Знаю, — ласково отвечает он. — Но вам тут нечего делать до выздоровления.  
  
— Я могу принимать участие в планировании операций, — спорит Виктория. — Гарри может руководить.  
  
Он улыбается мимолетной грустной улыбкой.  
  
— Гарри лейтенант.  
  
— Его могут повысить, — не сдается она. Он смотрит ей в глаза, пока она не отводит взгляд. — Вы считаете, что мне нужно уехать, — с горечью бросает она.  
  
— Нет, — качает он головой. Она поворачивает к нему голову. Голос его дрожит от эмоций. Она растерянно моргает. — Я хочу, чтобы вы были в безопасности. — Чувствуя знакомый комок в горле, он сглатывает. — В этом я солидарен с вашим дядей.  
  
— Здесь я буду в безопасности. — Он продолжает смотреть на нее, подняв брови, и она опять отворачивается с сердитым вздохом. — Пожалуйста, — шепчет она. — Не отсылай меня.  
  
— Я бы никогда тебя не отослал, — искренне отвечает он, тихим, хриплым голосом, и опять сглатывает. — Это не мне решать. — Еще одна слезинка выкатывается из ее глаза, и когда он протягивает руку, чтобы вытереть ей щеку, она закрывает глаза при его прикосновении. — Прости, — шепчет он.  
  
— Когда? — спрашивает она, не глядя на него.  
  
— Через неделю-другую. Когда ты достаточно окрепнешь.  
  
Они еще некоторое время молчат. Наконец он оглядывается — ширма достаточно эффективно отгораживает ее койку, и, слегка откинувшись назад, он берет здоровую ее руку в обе свои ладони, ласково поглаживая тыльную сторону. Она поворачивается и смотрит на него сонными глазами. Не сводя взгляда с ее глаз, он подносит ее руку ко рту и прижимается губами к ее пальцам.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет он. Осторожно вернув руку на место, он поднимается и выходит.  
  
  


***

  
  
Он навещает ее накануне отъезда. Гарри собрал ее вещи, и теперь они свалены в изножье ее койки, создавая такое явственное ощущение окончательности, что его опаляет вспышка гнева.  
  
Он не хочет, чтобы она уезжала.  
  
Она лежит, но вряд ли спит: он не заглядывал к ней за весь день, она наверняка его ждет. Он стоит у края ширмы, смотря на нее. Она так красива, даже со всеми этими переливающимися всеми цветами радуги кровоподтеками и гипсом на руке и ноге. Пожалуй, он никогда еще не любил ее так сильно, свою петарду-капитана, но как же больно тянет в груди. Она уезжает.  
  
И она, наверное, почувствовав его присутствие, поворачивается в его сторону и неловко, на одном локте, приподнимается на узкой койке. Он подходит и придвигает подушку, чтобы она могла на нее опереться. Она бормочет тихое «спасибо».  
  
Мельбурн садится на стул у койки, но оба еще долго молчат. Он сидит, уперев локти в колени, теребя фуражку, и слышит шершавый шелест грубых больничных простыней, сминаемых ее пальцами, и не знает, что сказать.  
  
— Я еду в Париж, — наконец произносит она. Он кивает.  
  
— Разведка, — говорит он. — Удивительно, что тебя с самого начала туда не направили.  
  
— Я сказала, что не собираюсь переводиться, если меня запрут в кабинете, — объясняет она. Он кивает, слегка изогнув губы. Ну конечно. — Я бы не ушла из Сопротивления, чтобы сидеть за письменным столом.  
  
— Нам и там люди нужны, — замечает он. — За письменными столами люди взламывают немецкие шифры. — Она смотрит на него сердито. — Но я рад, что тебя не заперли в кабинете, — тихо признается он. Выражение ее лица смягчается.  
  
— Я тоже. — Она теребит краешек одеяла. — Я буду скучать по тебе.  
  
 _Я скучал по тебе последние две недели_ , думает он.   
  
— Я тоже.  
  
— Не думаю, что смогу писать.  
  
— Да уж, — печально улыбается он. — Это вызовет вопросы. — Она улыбается. — Но оттуда ты сможешь приглядывать за своей командой.  
  
— Да, — кивает она. — И за тобой.  
  
— Со мной всё будет в порядке, — говорит он. — Я уже не участвую в боях. Слишком старый, — добавляет он полушутя.  
  
— Слишком ценный, — возражает она с жаром. Он с улыбкой качает головой. — Береги себя, — шепчет она. Он поднимает голову — глаза ее блестят.  
  
— Со мной всё будет в порядке, — повторяет он, сглатывая комок и беря ее за здоровую руку. — Это ты береги себя. Выздоравливай.  
  
— Я буду в Париже, — почти смеется она. Он только мычит и морщится, и Виктория хихикает.  
  
Они снова умолкают, и ему так хочется обнять ее, сказать, что всё будет хорошо, что с ним ничего не случится, что он сделает всё возможное, чтобы победить в этой нелепой войне и вернуться к ней как можно скорее. Просто притянуть ее к себе и укрыть от всего плохого на свете. Но он не может этого сделать, а потому ограничивается тем, что ласково поглаживает тыльную сторону ее ладони.  
  
Скоро она начинает то и дело прикрывать рот, пытаясь скрыть зевоту, и он с улыбкой кладет ее руку обратно ей на колени.  
  
— Спи, — тихо говорит он. Она мотает головой. Она просто не хочет прощаться.  
  
Он тоже не хочет.  
  
Он поднимается и, наклонившись, прижимается губами к ее лбу. Отстранившись, он видит сбегающую по щеке слезинку, и у него сжимается сердце от мысли, что он опять заставляет ее плакать.  
  
— Не плачь, — шепчет он. — Пожалуйста, не плачь. — Усевшись на краешек узкой койки, он осторожно берет ее руку. Виктория поднимает на него глаза, мельком взглянув на его рот, и он знает, знает, чего она хочет — и он склоняется вперед и целует ее губы. Виктория отвечает с каким-то отчаянным жаром, подавшись вперед, обвивает руками его шею, и он не может не ответить с равным жаром, обхватив ее щеку ладонью. Но разум в конце концов напоминает ему, что они в госпитале, и кто-нибудь может заглянуть за ширму в любую минуту. Он отстраняется, легонько прижавшись лбом к ее лбу. Оба тяжело дышат.  
  
— Я приду утром до твоего отъезда, — тихо говорит он, смотря ей в глаза. — И война скоро кончится, не успеешь и глазом моргнуть, и тогда я приеду в Париж и найду тебя.  
  
— Я сама тебя найду, — говорит она. — Мне будет проще — ты будешь на фронте. Когда объявят об окончании войны, я найду тебя. — И столько решимости, столько яростной уверенности в ней, его петарде-капитане, что Мельбурн невольно ей верит.  
  
  


***

  
  
Интересно, думает он, шагая к своему кабинету, какое-такое срочное дело может требовать его внимания так безотлагательно. Война-то окончена. Неужели нельзя дать людям хоть пару часов попраздновать? Но Альфред был весьма настойчив, а потому Мельбурн, оставив свой виски на попечение ликующего Палмерстона (и строго предупредив, что лучше бы напиток остался нетронутым к его возвращению), пробирается через оживленную шумную толпу, заполнившую улицу, к уже знакомому зданию, в котором располагается его кабинет.  
  
Он поднимается по ступенькам, так глубоко погруженный в собственные мысли, что, подняв наконец взгляд, обнаруживает, что уже стоит посередине тонущей в полумраке комнаты.  
  
Она стоит в дверном проеме, широко распахнув глаза, кусая губы, и он замирает, задохнувшись от шквала эмоций.  
  
Она приехала. Она здесь.  
  
Он застывает на мгновение, не сводя с нее глаз. Виктория делает шаг вперед. Ему знаком этот блеск в ее глазах, он успел его узнать за столько месяцев — почти полтора года. Решимость.  
  
Снаружи повсюду шумно гуляют люди, и в пустой комнате эхом отдаются восторженные крики, но Мельбурн видит лишь голубые глаза, которые всё ближе и ближе. Она обвивает его шею руками, и он подхватывает ее и кружит, кружит, и она взвизгивает и хохочет — он не слышал звуков прекраснее уже несколько лет, с тех пор как навсегда умолк смех его сына. Он крепко сжимает ее в объятьях, так крепко прижимает ее к себе, зарываясь лицом в ее шею, ее волосы — он должен еще раз сказать ей, что она для него значит, ведь теперь он почти, почти может это сказать. И он вшептывает слова в ее кожу, как мантру:  _Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя._  
  
Он знает, что она его слышит: ее пальцы хватаются за его волосы, рука теснее жмется к спине.  
  
Она дрожит в его объятиях, кажется, даже всхлипывает, и он отстраняется, прижимается лбом к ее лбу. Она не выпускает пальцы из его волос.   
  
— Я люблю тебя, — снова шепчет он, и она содрогается в прорвавшемся рыдании. У него и самого глаза щиплет.  
  
— Я люблю тебя. Люблю тебя, — повторяет она между всхлипами и притягивает его ближе, теснее, наклоняя голову. Он обхватывает ее лицо руками, стирая большими пальцами влагу с ее щек, и нежно целует ее губы.  
  
— Никогда больше меня не бросай, — шепчет она, когда он наконец разрывает поцелуй, и целует его, решительно и отчаянно.  
  
— Прости, — говорит он. — Прости. Я хотел тебя защитить. Я не мог тебя потерять, — голос его дрожит от непролитых слез. Она снова всхлипывает.  
  
— Я знаю. Знаю. Я просто… я не могла… я хотела быть рядом, — всхлипывает она, и он опять крепко прижимает ее к груди.  
  
— Всё закончилось. Закончилось. Я в безопасности. Мы в безопасности, — бормочет он, покрывая поцелуями ее волосы, и чувствует, как медленно выравнивается ее дыхание.  
  
— Как ты сюда добралась? И как тебе удалось выбить увольнение? — спрашивает он, сообразив вдруг, что она находится в его лагере посреди Германии, в то время как должна быть за пятьсот миль отсюда, в Париже.  
  
— Когда неделю назад русские взяли Берлин, я запрыгнула на поезд, — пожимает она плечами. — Я сразу по прибытию заявила полковнику, что когда война подойдет к концу, я буду нужна здесь. Что у меня тут осталось незаконченное дело. — Виктория слегка краснеет. Можно себе представить, как проходил этот разговор с полковником. — Я приехала вчера днем, но решила подождать, — застенчиво добавляет она, и он смотрит на нее во все глаза, немея от изумления и восторга перед этой прекрасной женщиной, и запрокидывает ее голову назад, и снова нежно ее целует, вкладывая в поцелуй всю свою любовь.  
  
— Всё закончилось, — шепчет она, когда он отстраняется — очень и очень нескоро — и поднимает на него взгляд распахнутых от восхищения глаз. Он медленно кивает, и слова вырываются у него прежде, чем он успевает им помешать.  
  
— Выходи за меня, — выдыхает он. Как во сне он смотрит, как открывается ее рот, как она выдыхает — сейчас она скажет нет, какой же он идиот, эх…  
  
— Да, — кивает она. Распахнутые глазища ее сияют. — Конечно. Да! Да.  
  
 _Да._  
  
Он таращится на нее, раскрыв рот, а она улыбается, она смеется. Что, что теперь нужно сказать, что сделать? Но она хочет выйти за него! И он целует ее опять.  
  
Потом уже, гораздо позже, она сидит рядом с ним в столовой, и он едва сдерживает порыв прикоснуться к ней. Она здесь, рядом, живая и совершенно здоровая — так она утверждает — и она выйдет за него замуж, и всё сейчас идеально, и как же ему так повезло?  
  
Он не в силах скрыть своего счастья, и когда Палмерстон, заметив ее внезапное появление за их столом, смотрит на него, подняв бровь — «Капитан Кент! Какой приятный сюрприз!» — Мельбурн лишь предостерегающе качает головой.  
  
Отбой сегодня соблюдается весьма условно, и когда они наконец покидают столовую, час уже поздний, но люди еще бродят там и сям, так что он может себе позволить разве что идти вместе с ней по направлению ее жилища под предлогом, что ему нужно что-то захватить из кабинета.  
  
Они добираются до здания, в котором расположен его кабинет, и она оборачивается и ухмыляется, а потом взлетает по ступенькам и скрывается внутри. Он следует за ней и не успевает опомниться, как вокруг его шеи обвиваются ее руки, а к его губам прижимаются ее губы. Но он принимает ее поцелуи более чем воодушевленно. Долго-долго.  
  
Но она падает с ног от усталости, и он, поцеловав ее в лоб, велит ей отправляться спать.  
  
— Я буду здесь утром, капитан, — шутит он, и она улыбается.  
  
— Я тоже, генерал, — ее лицо чуть грустнеет, и он не сразу, но понимает.  
  
Теперь можно, думает он, притягивая ее ближе, прижимаясь лбом к ее лбу.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, моя прекрасная Виктория, — шепчет он, и она судорожно хватает ртом воздух.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Уильям, — шепчет она в ответ. — Да, мне нравится.  
  
Он улыбается.  
  
— Мне тоже.


	7. Chapter 7

— Давай просто сбежим, — задыхаясь, шепчет она у двери его кабинета на следующий день. Он моргает. — Когда ты в следующий раз получишь отпуск — у меня квартира в Париже, — она смотрит на него, широко распахнув глаза.  
  
Он не уверен, каким тут должен быть правильный ответ, но точно знает, что каким бы его ответ ни был, он непременно огребет с какой-нибудь стороны.  
  
Ее дядя вряд ли в курсе, что она здесь, и уж точно не хотелось бы, чтобы Леопольд узнал об этом по сарафанному радио. Поднявшись, Мельбурн закрывает дверь за ее спиной.  
  
— И сколько, по-твоему, понадобится времени твоей матери, чтобы тебя простить? — Лицо ее мрачнеет.  
  
— Мне всё равно, — бормочет она, отводя взгляд. Он хмурится. — Я отчасти из-за нее и уехала.  
  
— Понятно. — И все-таки всем будет лучше, если не случится так, что на следующее семейное сборище она явится женой генерала Мельбурна.  
  
И потом, у него своя мечта — он надеется, что и Виктория эту мечту разделит. Он хмурится, бросив взгляд на свои руки.  
  
— Я очень надеялся, что ты захочешь, чтобы наша свадьба состоялась в моем фамильном доме в Англии, — начинает он. Виктория изумленно разевает рот. — А еще у тебя даже кольца пока нет.  
  
Она бросает быстрый взгляд на собственную руку.  
  
— Это неважно, — говорит она, теребя безымянный палец левой руки, смотря на Мельбурна. О чем она думает?  
  
Может, жалеет, что согласилась. Вполне логично. Слишком быстро и неожиданно всё произошло, на волне эмоций, да и вообще не надо было делать предложение.  
  
Ей ведь не приходило это в голову по-настоящему — какой будет жизнь после войны. Каково ей будет быть его женой. Женой генерала.  
  
Он должен дать ей возможность выхода.  
  
— Конечно, — говорит она, прежде чем он успевает что-либо сказать, прикрыв глаза и сглотнув, и качает головой, казня себя. — Я не подумала. Конечно, ты хочешь, чтобы присутствовала твоя семья. Прости.  
  
Он перебарывает желание взять ее за руки, но не касаться ее он просто не может, и его пальцы мимолетно гладят ее руку, а его взгляд скользит к окну кабинета, выходящему в открытую комнату, где работают Альфред и остальные. Проследив за его взглядом, она оглядывается на него и кивает.  
  
— Прости, — быстро произносит она. — Мы можем поговорить об этом позже. Не нужно было тебе мешать.  
  
Она поворачивается к двери, но прежде чем успевает выйти, он хватает ее за руку.  
  
— Я не хочу спешить, на случай если ты… — Но он не способен произнести вслух слова, не смолкающие в его голове с тех пор, как он проснулся в панике в три утра. Тяжело сглотнув, он опускает глаза. — То, что произошло вчера, было…  
  
— Разве ты не… Как ты… — перебивает она, но, тоже не в силах договорить, пятится к двери, смотря на него широко распахнутыми глазами на настороженном лице. Он моргает. Она опускает взгляд. Ну вот, он опять ее обидел.  
  
— Я хочу жениться на тебе, — быстро поправляется он, и она поднимает на него глаза. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты о чем-то жалела, — запинаясь говорит он, не сводя взгляда с носков ее сапог.  
  
Она делает шаг обратно к нему.  
  
— Я ни о чем не жалею. И не пожалею, — медленно произносит она, и в голосе ее он слышит знакомые нотки. Когда она говорит таким голосом, он верит ей, и сердце его запинается в груди. Он поднимает на нее глаза, улыбаясь краешком губ, и она медленно улыбается в ответ.  
  
— Я никому не говорил, — говорит он. Она смотрит на него, слегка сощурившись. Он поднимает бровь.  
  
— Я тоже, — отвечает она. Он задумчиво поджимает губы.  
  
— Я напишу сестре в Лондон, — говорит он, и она хмурится. Теперь он совершенно точно понимает, с чего она так срочно захотела сбежать.  
  
— Я напишу матери, — обреченно кивает она.  
  
— Леопольд будет здесь через два дня, — осторожно замечает он. Виктория отчаянно мотает головой, глядя на него огромными глазами. — Понятно, — улыбается он. Не то чтобы он горел желанием присутствовать при том, как она будет сообщать радостную весть своему дяде — его непосредственному начальству.  
  
Но вечно избегать этого разговора не получится — ни ей, ни ему.  
  
— Мне нужно будет уехать в пятницу вечером, — говорит она. Он кивает. — Я обещала вернуться через неделю.  
  
— Не знаю, когда теперь смогу тебя увидеть, — грустно улыбается он. Она хмурится.  
  
— Ты можешь приехать повидать меня?  
  
— Попытаюсь, — говорит он. — Мне давно положен отпуск, и Париж вдруг начал казаться чрезвычайно соблазнительным, — продолжает он, понизив голос, и улыбается, видя, как розовеют ее щеки. Она опускает взгляд, закусив губу.  
  
— Мы можем подождать, — тихо говорит она. — Я хочу, чтобы наша свадьба была в Англии. В твоем фамильном доме.  
  
Сердцу становится тесно в груди, и он едва удерживается, чтобы не встать и не поцеловать ее. Судя по ее лицу, она тоже.  
  
Ох и долгим же будет ожидание. Но в голову ему приходит внезапная мысль.  
  
— Думаю, мы можем сделать и то, и другое, — сощурившись, говорит он с улыбкой, и ее глаза оживляются. — Думаю, нам нужно сделать и то, и другое.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Война окончена, но весть об этом явно еще не до всех дошла, потому что повсюду остались небольшие, но опасные кучки сопротивляющихся, и работа Мельбурна — зачистить их на своем участке фронтовой линии.  
  
Но это не единственная причина его беспокойства — другая причина только что влетела в его кабинет, кипя от злости.  
  
— Да как вы смеете?! — орет Леопольд, и все присутствующие оборачиваются сначала на Леопольда, а затем на Мельбурна.  
  
— Генерал, — кивает он. — Может, продолжим этот разговор на улице, сэр? — Стены в кабинете все равно что картонные, и на улице Леопольд его, пожалуй, не ударит. Он проходит к двери и вытягивает руку.  
  
Леопольд, однако, продолжает таращиться на него, и Мельбурн не отводит взгляд: он не позволит дяде Виктории сказать то, что он собирается сказать о них обоих, перед его людьми. Очевидно придя к той же мысли, Леопольд выходит вон.  
  
Мельбурн шагает к небольшому покрытому травой участку, который его люди приспособили под миниатюрное крикетное поле, и оборачивается к Леопольду.  
  
— Как вы смеете? — кричит Леопольд. — Кем вы себя возомнили? — Мельбурн наблюдает, как Леопольд меряет лужайку ногами. — До меня доходили слухи, но я, идиот, отмахивался от них, мол, ерунда, быть не может. Вы вели себя образцово, и я был уверен, что вы отказались от своих бабнических замашек. Я явно ошибался! — Мельбурн молчит, не собираясь скандалить. — Ей двадцать семь, вам сорок пять! — восклицает Леопольд и, остановившись, долго смотрит ему в глаза, тяжело дыша. — Вы ее недостойны! — бросает он наконец Мельбурну в лицо, и тот кивает.  
  
— Согласен.  
  
Леопольд свирепо смотрит на него.  
  
— Так зачем вы просили ее выйти за вас?  
  
— Потому что я люблю ее.  
  
— Вы не можете на ней жениться! — наконец кричит он, и лицо Мельбурна каменеет.  
  
— Это не вам решать, сэр, — тихо произносит он.  
  
— Я вас уничтожу, — грозит Леопольд. Мельбурн кивает. Он это ожидал. С того самого мига, когда их губы встретились под омелой пять месяцев назад, он знал, что любовь к Виктории будет стоит ему карьеры. Он более чем готов принести такую жертву.  
  
— Я в этом не сомневаюсь. — Леопольд моргает. — Но вы не заставите меня передумать.  
  
— Ничего подобного! — слышит он голос позади. Оба оборачиваются — к ним бежит Виктория. Мельбурн прикрывает глаза. Он надеялся, что она их не найдет — отчасти поэтому он вывел Леопольда из кабинета и отвел подальше. — Я серьезно, дядя. Если ты хоть что-нибудь предпримешь, больше ты меня не увидишь. Никогда, — рычит она, становясь рядом с Мельбурном, широко расставив ноги, сжав руки в кулаки, готовясь к схватке. Может, таким оно и было, ее детство. — И мама тоже. — И Мельбурн, и Леопольд таращатся на нее пораженно, но она не сводит взгляд с дяди. — Не смей.  
  
Лицо Леопольда искажается от ярости.  
  
— Ты не в себе, Виктория, не можешь рассуждать ясно. — шипит он по-немецки. — Он бабник, он соблазнил не одну известную особу. Он явно соблазнил и тебя.   
  
— Неправда! Он едва дотронулся до меня, — кричит она тоже по-немецки. Мельбурн морщится. — Он хотел, чтобы я уехала в Англию. Он сказал, чтобы я уехала в Париж после ранения. Он всегда хотел как лучше для меня! Это я хотела пожениться тайно. Он настоял, чтобы мы сперва сообщили тебе и маме!  
  
Леопольд бросает на него быстрый взгляд.  
  
— Ты не заставишь меня передумать, — рычит она по-английски. — Либо ты поддержишь меня, либо никогда меня не увидишь.  
  
Леопольд с ворчанием переводит взгляд с нее на Мельбурна и шумно выдыхает.  
  
— Твоя мать будет вне себя, — бросает он по-немецки.  
  
— Я ей уже написала.  
  
Леопольд отходит на несколько футов.  
  
— Я не стану вас покрывать, — говорит он по-английски им обоим, подняв руки.  
  
— Мы не совершили ничего дурного, сэр, — замечает Мельбурн, стремясь перевести огонь на себя.  
  
Леопольд фыркает, но не отвечает.  
  
— Ты пускаешь свою жизнь под откос, — говорит он по-немецки. Виктория медленно качает головой.  
  
— Нет, дядя, думаю, моя жизнь только начинается.  
  
Леопольд переводит взгляд с племянницы на него и обратно, и Мельбурн понимает, что тот всё еще кипит от ярости, всё еще хочет спустить с него семь шкур, но в глазах его уже видна тень смиренной обреченности.  
  
— Пока вы всё равно пожениться не сможете, — бросает Леопольд.  
  
— Вы получите приглашение, — говорит Мельбурн. — Ваше дело принять его или отклонить, сэр.  
  
Леопольд испускает тяжкий вздох — нет, дядя Виктории еще не готов сдаться. Он сделает всё возможное, чтобы им помешать, чтобы их отношения не получили официальный статус, но на сегодня он разыграл все свои карты. На сегодня тема закрыта. Мельбурн чувствует, как Виктория сжимает его руку. Леопольд качает головой и разворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
  
Но он не может удержаться. Он знает, что Виктория знает — они достаточно часто понемногу говорили по-немецки, просто чтобы он не забывал язык — но на сто процентов уверен, что Леопольд либо невнимательно читал его личное дело, либо попросту забыл.   
  
— Наверное, сейчас неподходящий момент признаться, что я говорю по-немецки, сэр?  
  
  


***

  
  
Он не особо любит Париж. Но глядя на Викторию, приносящую обет, что свяжет их до конца из дней, он думает, что чувства его к этому городу определенно теплеют.  
  
Она каким-то образом умудрилась устроить так, чтобы из Лондона ей переслали одно из ее старых платьев, а волосы ей уложила кузина — кузин и кузенов у нее море неиссякаемое — и у него сердце замерло в груди, когда она появилась на пороге маленькой церкви. Он ведет ее в лучший ресторан, который сумел найти по рекомендации одного из офицеров своей бригады, но почти весь ужин они пожирают глазами друг друга, забывая о еде.  
  
Ее мягкая бледная кожа поет ему.  
  
Когда они возвращаются в ее квартиру, уже поздно, и он не может удержаться, стоя позади нее у двери — положив одну руку на ее талию, он отводит ее волосы с шеи и прижимается губами к мягкой коже под ухом. Ее пальцы неловко возятся с ключами, и ее дрожащий вздох только подстегивает его, заставляя проложить дорожку из легких поцелуев по ее шее.  
  
— Если ты не остановишься, мне ни за что не отпереть дверь, — шепчет она, задыхаясь, запинаясь, чувствуя, как его рука обвивает ее талию. Он прижимается к ее спине, вытягивает ключи из сжимающей их руки и уверенно вставляет нужный в замочную скважину.  
  
Захлопнув дверь изнутри, она рывком привлекает его к себе, и он летит в ее объятия более чем добровольно. Осыпая горячими поцелуями напряженный мускул в том месте, где ее шея соединяется с плечом, он медленно тянет вниз молнию ее платья. Она тихо стонет и царапает пуговицы его рубашки, и он думает, как же хорошо, что он устроил свой двухнедельный отпуск прежде, чем они рассказали всё Леопольду.  
  
  


***

  
  
Покидать ее было мучительно.  
  
На своем письменном столе по возвращении на фронт две недели спустя он обнаруживает телеграмму с приказом доложиться о прибытии в Союзный штаб во Франкфурт — без особого удивления. Он этого ждал.  
  
Перед отъездом он предупреждал, что так и будет, что Леопольд осуществит свою угрозу и, скорее всего, сварганит для него какое-нибудь обвинение и добьется его отправки в Лондон на трибунал. Это было после того, как он довольно долго показывал ей, как именно ее любит, и она просто пожала плечами и сказала, что так им будет легче планировать свою английскую свадьбу.  
  
— Прибыл, как приказано, сэр, — чеканит он, пройдя в кабинет Леопольда. Краем глаза он замечает стоящего в стороне Веллингтона. Интересно, зачем он Леопольду? Он ведь вряд ли хочет, чтобы подробности дела между Мельбурном и его племянницей получили такую огласку. А с другой стороны, может быть, Леопольду просто нужен свидетель.  
  
Нацепив беспристрастную маску, отполированную им за два десятилетия военной муштры, он устремляет взгляд в точку над плечом Леопольда.  
  
Леопольд же просто поднимается, проходит вперед и становится прямо перед ним.  
  
— Генерал, благодарю, что явились.  
  
— Сэр.   
  
Как будто у него был выбор.  
  
— Война окончена, генерал. Вы уже думали о своей дальнейшей карьере в вооруженных силах? — тянет Леопольд. Мельбурн борется с желанием вздохнуть. Хорошо, он подыграет, что толку стреляться на рассвете. Всё кончено, он получил свой приз и заплатит его цену. Ему совсем неинтересно брыкаться и бодаться сейчас.  
  
— Да, сэр. — Он вздыхает, легонько, но весьма театрально. — Я устал, сэр. Слишком долго жил в полевых условиях. И сейчас у меня другие приоритеты, сэр, — добавляет он. Леопольд, к его чести, едва вздрагивает.  
  
— Да. — Леопольд поворачивается и отходит. — Поздравляю с недавним бракосочетанием, генерал. — У Мельбурна замирает сердце.  
  
Как он узнал? Виктория не сказала бы, а заставить кого-нибудь прочесывать все записи о регистрации браков в Париже, пожалуй, слишком даже для Леопольда.  
  
Однако он не может себя выдать, не сейчас, не при Веллингтоне, поэтому усилием воли ему удается сохранить спокойное выражение лица.   
  
— Спасибо, сэр.  
  
— Думаю, вы хотели бы вернуться в Англию с женой, — продолжает Леопольд, и краешком разума, не охваченном паникой, он замечает, что голос Леопольда поразительно спокоен для человека, который всего несколько месяцев назад едва ли не скальп с него снимал по этому поводу.  
  
— Вас ждет вторая звездочка, Мельбурн, — вмешивается Веллингтон. Мельбурн непонимающе мигает.  
  
 _Что?_  
  
— Вас приписывают к Военному министерству, — добавляет Веллингтон. — В конечном итоге, когда вся кутерьма будет улажена, мы хотим назначить вас в Сандхерст, нужно возобновлять работу там.  
  
 _Повышение.  
  
Генерал-майор.  
  
Англия._  
  
Сердце колотится как бешеное, но нужно сохранять спокойствие.  
  
— Спасибо, сэр.  
  
Веллингтон весело фыркает.  
  
— Выдыхайте, Мельбурн. У вас такой вид, будто вы ждете расстрела. — Взгляд Мельбурна против его воли прыгает к Леопольду, глаза которого мечут молнии. Прикусив щеку, он повторяет мысленно, что нужно сохранять спокойствие, как бы ни разбирал его смех. До чего ж абсурдная ситуация.  
  
— Есть, сэр, — говорит он, заставляя себя расслабиться, опуская руки и поворачиваясь к Веллингтону.  
  
— Палмерстона мы повысим до бригадного генерала, и он примет командование вашей бригадой в октябре, если вы считаете, что он подходящая кандидатура, — добавляет Веллингтон.  
  
— Да, сэр. Палмерстон — хороший выбор.  
  
— Превосходно, — говорит Веллингтон, а потом смолкает и глядит на него, озадаченно нахмурившись. — Я и не знал, что вы были помолвлены, Мельбурн.  
  
Он подчеркнуто не смотрит на впившегося в него взглядом Леопольда.  
  
— Всё произошло довольно быстро, сэр. За какие-нибудь несколько месяцев.  
  
— Вот оно что. Ну что ж, чудесные новости. И как нельзя кстати, — кивает Веллингтон. Похоже, старый вояка говорит искренне — Веллингтон помнит, как первые бомбы, упавшие на Лондон, уничтожили всё, что оставалось от его жизни.  
  
— Спасибо, сэр.  
  
— Ну и кто она? Я ее знаю?  
  
Мельбурн бросает быстрый взгляд на Леопольда, который пожирает его свирепым взглядом и мелко трясет головой.  
  
— Не думаю, сэр. Но я уверен, что со временем вы с ней познакомитесь.  
  
— Вот и славно.  
  
Он покидает кабинет Леопольда немного погодя. Леопольд предлагает проводить его — предложение, от которого он не может отказаться.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы знали, что это было не мое решение, — говорит генерал-лейтенант. Мельбурн коротко кивает. — Но я не слишком ему противился.  
  
— Спасибо, — благодарно отвечает он.  
  
Леопольд смеряет его взглядом.   
  
— Я не ради вас это сделал, Мельбурн.  
  
Он это прекрасно понимает.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
Звук ее дрожащего от слез голоса по телефону стоит заоблачной цены короткого звонка из Франкфурта в Париж.  
  
  


***

  
  
Он обнимает ее, лежа в их кровати в лондонском доме, где он не был несколько лет, и думает, что лучшей жизни и представить себе невозможно.  
  
— Наверное, надо начинать планировать свадьбу, — бормочет она в его шею. Он улыбается.  
  
— Брокет готов и ждет тебя, — говорит он. Она поднимает голову и смотрит на него, моргая распахнувшимися от восторга полусонными глазами.  
  
— Можно поехать в эти выходные? — спрашивает она.   
  
— Конечно, — кивает с улыбкой он, думая: «Отлично».  
  
  


***

  
  
— Тут чудесно, — выдыхает она. Кажется, она совсем не лукавит, думает он, глянув на нее. Она из королевской семьи, раскинувшейся корнями и ветвями по всему свету, ее мать живет в самом настоящем дворце, так что его сравнительно небольшой фамильный дом в Хартфордшире — это определенно шаг назад.   
  
— Мне очень нравится, — говорит она. Они стоят на маленьком мосту через озеро позади дома, он обнимает ее со спины, чтобы защитить от прохладного ветра. — Вот бы постоянно здесь жить.  
  
— Серьезно?  
  
Она разворачивается в его объятиях.  
  
— А ты думал, я не захочу?  
  
Нахмурившись, он пожимает плечами.  
  
— Не был уверен.  
  
— Как ты мог сомневаться? Это идеальное место. — Она снова разворачивается лицом к дому, прижимаясь спиной к его груди.  
  
— Поздновато, конечно, но я подумал, не понравится ли тебе и это, — говорит он, и перед ней возникает золотое кольцо с сапфиром в обрамлении бриллиантов. Она шумно вздыхает.  
  
Изначально они обменялись простыми гладкими золотыми кольцами, в основном символически, и хотя Мельбурн обручальное кольцо носить возможности не имел до недавних пор, Виктория свое не снимала с того самого дня, как они тайно поженились в Париже. Она сказала, что если бы кто-нибудь полюбопытствовал, она сказала бы, что ее новоиспеченный муж — солдат, которого она ждет домой с фронта, что в некотором роде правда.  
  
Но теперь пора ей получить кое-что более подходящее, более достойное ее, его прекрасной жены.   
  
— Оно принадлежало моей матери. Она умерла несколько лет назад.  
  
Она поворачивается, не отрывая взгляда от кольца, и у него ком встает в горле, когда он замечает в ее глазах слезы.  
  
— Какое красивое, — шепчет она. Мельбурн берет ее левую руку, снимает простой золотой обруч и заменяет его новым кольцом. И самодовольно улыбается — кольцо сидит на тоненьком пальчике как влитое. Она смотрит на кольцо, затем на него и тянется за поцелуем.  
  
— Теперь остается только выбрать дату, — шепчет он немного погодя, когда она снова оглядывает дом, прильнув к его груди.  
  
Виктория разворачивается к нему и усмехается.  
  
— Я уже выбрала.  
  
  


***

  
  
 ** _Сочельник 1945 года_**  
  
Он не видел дом таким нарядным уже лет десять, а то и больше, последний раз был задолго до войны, когда его жизнь еще хоть как-то походила на нормальную.  
  
Но его жена и сестра превзошли себя: дом увешан всевозможными фамильными рождественскими украшениями, а также остролистом и лентами (бог весть как им удалось раздобыть красную ленту при нынешнем нормировании — наверное, не обошлось без вмешательства семьи Виктории), и выглядит это великолепно.  
  
И она выглядит великолепно, идя к нему по импровизированному проходу уже второй раз за год, в своем чудесном платье цвета темно-красного вина. Он самый везучий человек на всей планете.  
  
Уже позднее, после церемонии, когда им удается наконец уединиться на пару минут в море знакомящихся членов их семей и вежливых улыбок, она втаскивает его обратно в огромный бальный зал, где проходила церемония — прямиком в небольшой арочный проход, украшенный остролистом и прочей зеленью.  
  
— Ты заметил? — на одном дыхании говорит она. Он вздергивает бровь.  
  
— Какая ты красивая? — спрашивает он, нежно целуя ее губы. — Или как ослепительно ты выглядишь в этом платье? — шепчет он, оставляя поцелуй на линии ее подбородка. — Или то, как невероятно ты преобразила наш дом? — Он прижимается губами к ее шее и невольно улыбается, услышав тихий вздох.  
  
— Наш дом, — бормочет она. — Мне нравится.  
  
— Мне тоже, — улыбается он, и она улыбается в ответ, тряся головой. — Нет, нет, не это. — Он недоуменно моргает и, проследив за ее взглядом, наконец понимает: в самом центре арки над их головами приткнута среди зелени и мишуры веточка омелы.  
  
И не может удержаться от смеха, вторя ее смешку.


	8. Эпилог

_**Сочельник 1946 года**_  
  
Добравшись до дома, он застает ее у двери. Она улыбается — улыбкой, которая, как он давно знает, означает, что надо ждать беды.  
  
— Добрый вечер, муж, — говорит она. Он опускает портфель на пол и склоняется к ней, чтобы поцеловать ее в губы.  
  
— Добрый вечер, жена, — улыбается он, позволяя ей обвить руками его шею. — Что ты такое замышляешь? — спрашивает он, обнимая ее за талию.  
  
— С чего ты решил, что я что-то замышляю? — невинно моргает она в ответ.  
  
— Мне слишком хорошо знакомо это выражение лица, — усмехается он, и она смеется, зарывшись лицом в его грудь. — Я это выражение лица давно знаю. Оно означало, что бригадный генерал Уильям Мельбурн влип по уши, и сейчас оно сулит мне новые неприятности. — Виктория отстраняется, не переставая сиять, и поднимает глаза к потолку. Проследив за ее взглядом, он замечает свисающую с люстры омелу.  
  
 _Омела._  
  
Он усмехается снова, качая головой. Виктория опять хихикает.  
  
— Теперь ничего не поделаешь, придется тебе меня поцеловать.  
  
— Ты думаешь, мне нужен повод, чтобы поцеловать собственную жену? — грозно щурится он, а потом наклоняется и целует ее в щеку. — Нужен? — Поцелуи спускаются ниже, пока его губы не находят ее шею, и он чувствует, как ее пронзает дрожь.  
  
— Н-нет, не нужен, — слегка задыхаясь, отвечает она. Слыша это, Уильям чувствует, как нечто собственническое поднимается в его груди, и снова приникает к ее шее.  
  
— Вот и хорошо, — шепчут его губы, касаясь ее кожи, заставляя ее шумно выдохнуть. — Признаюсь, мне удивительно видеть в нашем доме... как там было… веточку полупаразитической флоры, по воле американцев навязавшей неловкую близость людям, которые в иных обстоятельствах и не дотронулись бы друг до друга? — добавляет он, чуть отстранившись и глядя на нее, и смеется, заметив, как розовеют ее щеки и уши.  
  
— Что поделать, — усмехается она. — Я успела к ней привязаться. Смотри, что она мне подарила. — Эмоции в ее глазах бьют через край, так что ему приходится отвести взгляд, чтобы не совладать с собой.  
  
— Да, — кивает он.  
  
— А теперь подарит и кое-что еще, — тихо добавляет она. Уильям смеряет ее полным замешательства взглядом. Она так странно закусывает губу и смотрит на него с таким волнением, что замешательство достигает предела — пока на ее губах не появляется теплая полуулыбка, и только тогда в голове у него мелькает неожиданная мыль. Ох ты ж.  
  
 _Ох ты ж._  
  
Он смотрит на нее, боясь моргнуть, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце. Виктория кивает.  
  
Она беременна.  
  
У нее будет ребенок. Их ребенок. У них будет ребенок.  
  
Когда его взгляд наконец опять фокусируется на ее глазах, он видит, что она нежно улыбается, будто знала, какой будет его реакция.  
  
— У нас будет семья, — шепчет он.  
  
— Да, — кивает Виктория.  
  
Он притягивает ее ближе, прижимаясь лбом к ее лбу.  
  
— Семья.  
  
— Семья.  
  
Уильям снова целует ее, думая, что придется ей написать тому бедняге солдату из Вермонта и извиниться.


End file.
